


There Is Life

by Anilyn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Raw Passion, Romance, Rough Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Vaginal Sex, Woodland Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: Unlike many people, I really loveThe Hobbittrilogy ; and more particulary, Thranduil. It took me a while to get to understand this amazing character. I resisted him quite a bit of time... Before finally totally giving in. | Thranduil and Nänielle’s love story, from their first meeting to the building of their couple. | The story takes place a thousand years before the events of The Hobbit’s trilogy.Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)(c)Punkerbonesmy redactor (c)





	1. An Unexpected Meeting ( I )

For as long as she could remember, Nänielle had been a servant to King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm. Both of her parents – her father, Balän ; and her mother, Isïl – were serving at the royal kitchen. She herself was a maid, whose chief responsibilities included keeping the King’s personal quarters meticulously clean. But also to have his evening clothes ready for when the night fell or the outfit he was to wear for the day. She was to ensure that all of it was ready. Despite her young age, by elven years : Nänielle was still considered a novice at her job. So, she had several superiors to heed and receive advice from. Nonetheless, the young elleth was a hard and diligent worker. Her skills and attention to details were commendable, and she always did her best on every task she was given.

And while there were plenty of rules Nänielle, her parents and their fellow workers had to follow : There was one that was above all else. They were to be completely invisible to King Thranduil. He was to never see them and they were most certainly to never get in his way. Such a thing simply did not happen. As such, all of the servants and maids worked while in the King’s absence. It only made sense as it avoided any inconvenience. So, while Nänielle had caught glimpses of her King from time to time : They were also from afar. Nonetheless, she still knew quite a bit about him. She had listened to some of his speeches and was familiar with his deep icy tone. She knew King Thranduil was a great and fair King for his people. He was protective and careful to ensure their well-being. Even so, Nänielle had also heard rumors about Thranduil’s thin patience and terrible temper.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

So, it was completely expected of Nänielle to be in the King’s empty chambers in the late afternoon meticulously cleaning. However, what was unexpected was his sudden arrival. In an abrupt change of mind, he had decided to interrupt his patrol earlier and to return to his personal chambers to change his outfit. By the time the other maids had noticed : It was far too late and impossible to warn Nänielle to make a hasty exit.

As soon as he stepped across the threshold, Thranduil sensed there was someone else in his personal chambers. Anger immediately sparked inside him, as he went down the stairs. Nobody was allowed in here. Anyone else had to get explicit permission from him and him alone. Pivoting slowly, Thranduil looked around the room. Though he didn't see anyone, he knew there was somebody there and it wasn't Legolas.

**« Who’s there ? Show yourself immediately. »** He demanded sharply.

Hidden behind a column, Nänielle felt her breath catch and her heart leap into her throat. When she had heard the door open and King Thranduil give a dismissing order to his guards, panic had set in. Obviously, she hadn’t been able to flee. There was only one way out : The entrance door. Her only other recourse had been to use the room’s layout to her advantage and hide. But it seemed to have done her little good, as the King was aware of her presence anyway. As terrified as she was, she could not disobey him. So, with a series of slow and timid steps : Nänielle shuffled out from behind her hiding spot. She hadn’t been aware that Thranduil had been quickly striding over to her location, following his intuition. So, as soon as Nänielle came out : She found herself nose to nose with the King.

Now, it was Thranduil’s turn to have his breath catch as his heart skipped a beat.

Gazing up at him with wide pink doe eyes was a young elleth, with full lips of a similar pink shade. Freckles of gold were lightly speckled across her defined pretty cheekbones ; and a long, wavy cascade of flaxen hair both fell down her back and framed her beautiful face. It inevitably drew Thranduil’s gaze down across the elleth’s slim, but perfectly and generously curved body.

Nänielle had been so taken by the imposing and impressive sight of her King that she completely forgot to bow. In that moment, all she could do was stand there and take in the details of his noble person. Broad shoulders outlined by his long, pale, straight hair ; and a piercing icy blue-eyed gaze set against strong, well-defined features. Thranduil was certainly a most regal and becoming King.

Though he couldn’t put it into words : Thranduil felt the icy cask around his heart begin to melt. The sight of this beautiful, delicate appearing elleth had rendered him speechless and... And that usually did not happen. A short time after : Thranduil remembered his rank and mentally collected himself. Despite this, he still couldn’t find his voice ; nor could he look away from her. Instead, he dismissed the young maid with a mere nod of his head.

Without a word, Nänielle raced out the door as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn’t dare hesitate or look back. Though, if she had spared a glance over her shoulder : Nänielle would have seen Thranduil watching her take her leave.

Indeed, he was still watching her with the same stunned expression that had crossed his features when he had first laid eyes upon her. The door to his quarters then closed and he lost sight of her.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female Elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



	2. An Unexpected Meeting ( II )

The sunlight eventually gave way to the silvery light of a full moon, which cascaded down on the woods and on the river. For the sylvan elves : It was just as illuminating – if not more so – as the sunlight.

Given that it was a particularly beautiful full moon, Thranduil was enjoying it by taking a leisurely stroll through his private gardens. As always and by his choice, he was alone.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, back at the house Nänielle called home and still shaken about what had happened : The young elleth was explaining the incident to her parents.

They had arrived only a short time earlier, having finished their duties at the royal kitchen. Of course, Balän and Isïl believed their daughter. Not only had they been advised by some of the other servants that Nänielle had had no time to react to the King’s sudden return, but they had no reason to not believe her. However, they also wanted to be respectful to their King. So, the decision was made that they – all three of them – would go and apologize for the unfortunate mistake. Given the importance of the situation, they decided to immediately request an audience with Thranduil Oropherion.

They made their way to meet the captain of the royal guard, Tauriel. She was the one to speak to if they wanted to obtain an audience with the King. When they explained what had happened : Tauriel took everything quitely, with a small but knowing smile. She, more than most, was well aware of how stern and how intimidating Thranduil could be.

**« I understand. »** Tauriel said, smile unwavering. Picking up on how nervous the young maid appeared, Tauriel briefly focused Nänielle. Her smile warmed up a little and she stepped towards her. **« Do not worry. King Thranduil may have seemed outraged at the moment, but he’s also fair. I am certain he will listen to reason. »**

Though she knew Tauriel’s words were meant to reassure her, Nänielle still couldn’t help but feel quite nervous. She could only hope Thranduil would indeed be as amiable as the captain of the royal guard said. Even so, she managed to muster up a small smile in reply.

Tauriel held up a hand, glancing over her shoulder at the door to the King’s private quarters. **« Please... Wait here. I will speak with our King. It should only take a few moments. » **With that, Tauriel walked over to the door.

She lightly knocked on the finely crafted wood. Though Tauriel was captain of the royal guard, she too needed to announce herself before speaking with the King.

**« May I enter, my Lord ? »**

There was a brief moment of silence, then Thranduil’s firm voice could be heard.

**« Enter. »**

Noting it sounded as though Thranduil was far away, Tauriel knew the King was in his private gardens. She silently opened the door and smartly strode across the room to the doorway of his private gardens. 

There, in the midst of greenery and silvery moonlight, was Thranduil. He immediately snapped his attention to Tauriel.

She stopped at a respectful distance and bowed : **« My King... There is a family of three – all royal servants – requesting an audience with you. It is in regards to a misunderstanding that occurred earlier today. »**

Lightly frowning in confusion, Thranduil looked over at Tauriel. Admittedly, he was surprised at the request. It was not only being made at an odd hour, but it was seemingly over a mistake made by royal servants.

**« A misunderstanding ? »**

**« Yes, my Liege. It seems that one of the servant elleths was still tending to cleaning in your private quarters when you returned th… »**

Though Tauriel continued to speak, the very beginning was all the King needed to hear. Eyes widening as he recalled the event, Thranduil’s thoughts immediately went back to the young maid he had come face to face with. Not a single detail of her being had escaped his keen gaze. And despite his attempts not to do so, he had been thinking about her the entire evening. Thranduil suddenly held up a hand to stop Tauriel from speaking any longer. **« Enough. I know who you are referring to.** » He interrupted. **« Bid them to enter. Once you have done so, you are dismissed. »**

With a bow and a nod in response, Tauriel pivoted and returned to the family who was waiting on the threshold of the King’s appartments.

Tauriel couldn’t help but give the family a reassuring smile as soon as she saw them. **« King Thranduil says he will see you now. »** Tauriel announced.

Both Balän and Isïl profusely thanked the captain of the royal guard, knowing this was a great honor granted by their King. Even Nänielle managed to whisper in a few words of gratitude as well.

Satisfied to have obtained an audience for the family, Tauriel took her leave.

As the family entered Thranduil’s chambers, they did so slowly and respectfully

Behind Balän and Isïl, Nänielle was a mix of emotions. She felt incredibly nervous to meet the King once again, even if it was under better circumstances. There were knots in her stomach and the palms of her hands felt sweaty... But underneath all of the nervousness, there was a definite sense of excitement. Small tremors of thrill fluttered through her as she recalled Thranduil’s striking and chiseled features. Soon, she would be close enough to admire them once again without having to worry about being in the way.

**« Over here. In the gardens. »**

The sound of Thranduil’s soft yet firm tone caused both Balän and Isïl to startle, and made Nänielle flinch. They quickly composed themselves and continued forward, not wanting to keep their King waiting for too long. Nänielle’s parents stopped at the entrance to the gardens, the both of them turning to their daughter.

**« Nänielle, my Dear : Wait here, please. »** Isïl instructed, reassuringly smoothing back her daughter’s hair. **« We will speak to King Thranduil alone. »**

**« If he wishes to speak to you, then we will call for you. »** Balän gently added.

Though she couldn’t deny she wanted to see the King again, Nänielle nodded obediently. She wasn’t about to disobey her parents, especially after they had gone through so much to ensure their daughter was pardoned for her unfortunate mistake. So, she watched her parents enter the gardens with baited breath and knots in her stomach.

As soon as Balän and Isïl saw their King : They both bowed deeply, showing Thranduil all due respect. 

He gave them a moment, and then nodded in return as a wordless allowance for them to continue.

Almost immediately, Balän and Isïl launched into a detailed explanation that what had happened between Thranduil and their **« Our daughter is a fine and hard worker. She takes great pride in her work. » **Balän began. **« She is meticulous and never complains about any task given to her. »**

**« She would never do anything on purpose to put her job or work at risk. »** Isïl continued. **« And she most assuredly meant you no disrespect, when you encountered her in your chambers. Our daughter respects you as much as we all do, my King. »**

**« She is still young, however, and still has much to learn. » **Balän added, casting a nervous glance over to his wife. **« As such, she is bound to make occasional mistakes ; but through no real fault of her own. I know what happened this afternoon was just that. An unfortunate mistake that she – and we – are most apologetic for. »**

Having heard enough, Thranduil quietly held up a hand to stop the two servants from talking any longer. He considered his words for a moment, before he spoke. **« You both provided a compelling argument in favor of your daughter. Furthermore : No disrespect was perceived upon encountering her when she was working. So, I don’t have anything to pardon to your daughter. »** Thranduil stated in an attempt to calm both parents. Already, his thoughts were drifting back to that moment when he first laid eyes on the young maid. All of her innocent and pure beauty staring up at him with wide pink doe eyes. **« Admittedly, my routine for the day changed. I returned to my quarters much earlier, without letting any of the service ladies know ahead of time. So, there was no way for her to know the time of my return. »** He paused, before he gave the two elves a faint but polite smile. **« Finally... The fact that you both came to apologize on your daughter’s behalf is admirable. Your obvious respect is noted and much appreciated. »**

Both Balän and Isïl obviously relaxed at their King’s words.

Meanwhile, outside the gardens and just at the doorway : Nänielle had been listening to every word of the conversation. When she heard the King’s explanations, she couldn’t help but breathe out a long sigh of relief of her own.

Murmuring respectful words of thanks, Balän and Isïl bid their King goodbye. Both in far better spirits than they had been upon approaching Thranduil, the two elves quickly rushed over to their daughter as soon as they could.

Isïl hugged her daughter tightly and smoothed back her hair, practically beaming down at her with a knowing smile. **« It seems you heard King Thranduil has so graciously decided to ease our worries. »** She said.

**« I did. And I am most grateful. »** Nänielle whispered, still holding onto her mother for the moment.

**« We should not linger, however. »** Balän interjected.

Nodding in agreement, Isïl and Nänielle followed Balän.

However, what they hadn’t noticed was that Thranduil had followed to the doorway that led to the gardens. He hadn’t been able to resist the chance of maybe seeing the young maid again.

By that point, Balän and Isïl had already gone up the staircase and exited through the doorway.

Nänielle, however, had lingered in the staircase for a brief moment. That short moment was all it took for her to sense a powerful and immense presence watching over her. One that could only belong to one person... Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned around to see King Thranduil watching her from the bottom of the staircase with an enraptured gaze. Though she didn’t know it : He was committing every detail of her lovely figure and beauty to memory.

Unable to help herself, Nänielle blushed profusely. Though, she knew that she shouldn’t linger. And after another short moment, tghe young elleth turned back around to rejoin her parents and leave.

**« What is your name ? »**

The much softer, gentler tone of the King’s voice was both surprising and sent thrills of warmth through Nänielle of the likes she had never ever felt before. Turning to look down at her King once again, with her wide pink doe eyes : She hesitated briefly. Her hands were trembling by now and the butterflies in her stomach had returned. The young maid then finally found her voice.

**« Nänielle... My name is Nänielle, my King. »**

The elleth’s voice was the sweetest song to Thranduil’s ears. He immediately committed both her name and her tone to memory.

**« Thank you very much for according this audience and your grace to my parents, my Liege. »** Nänielle stated softly, only the slightest tremble in her voice. She then bowed deeply, respectfully. **« I bid you a good evening. » **With that, Nänielle took her leave – without waiting for an eventual answer from the King – and rejoined her parents.

Back down the stairs and for the second time tonight, Thranduil found himself speechless. As soon as the young maid had left his sight : An undeniable, powerful desire to see her once again filled the Elvenking. To hear her gentle, melodic voice. To be close enough to… Quickly blinking, Thranduil came back to his senses. Realizing the stupor that had come over him, the King shook his head and glared down at the floor. He mentally cursed himself for having lost himself so easily at the mere sight of an elleth other than the Queen, even if she was no longer. He was not some youngling traipsing around, trying to impress swooning masses... He was the King. He should and would act as such.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Sighing heavily as he collapsed into bed, Thranduil stared up at the intricately decorated ceiling above him. Try as he might : He could not rid himself completely of the thoughts of the young maid that wove their way through his mind ...nor did he want to. As sleep began to overcome him, Thranduil relented and let himself fall into his thoughts. They proved to be a sweet prelude to his sleep.

Nänielle.

Such a becoming and breathtaking young elleth. Such a lovely doe.

Meanwhile, back at her own humble abode : Nänielle had gone to bed for the evening. It had been an incredibly eventful day and yet, her thoughts were focused solely on those few moments between her and King Thranduil. The intoxicating rush the mere sight of him had sent through her. His imposing, powerful figure. His piercing icy-blue gaze. Sighing softly and rolling over on her bed, Nänielle blankly stared at the wall across from her. She knew she would never meet another ellon like that again. Nobody else would ever send that undeniable rush of feelings through her. Nobody else would ever be able to draw her in or enrapture her in the ways Thranduil Oropherion did.

As she began to drift off to sleep, Nänielle made a silent wish for herself. To simply see King Thranduil once more. Even if he was completely beyond her reach, all Nänielle wanted was to have one more chance to admire him.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

_Ellon / Male elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Ellon / Male Elf_  



	3. The Path of Heart ( I )

_Two days later._

The early morning hours had Thranduil wandering the many bookshelves and rooms of the well-stocked library. The books were of a variety of different subjects, ranging from collections of well-known and documented facts to the purely fantastical and fictitious. Though, none of them seemed to be catching the Elvenking’s attention today. Just as he was about to decide that there was nothing of interest for him in the library, Thranduil caught sight of something – or rather someone – that instantly changed his mind and brought him to a stop. It was a familiar silhouette. One of a person he had been fixated upon ever since first meeting her...

Standing in front of a massive bookshelf was Nänielle. The maid’s hair had been freed from the thick braid it had been in when Thranduil first saw her. Now, it was loosely kept back by two slender braids that crowned her head. Though, locks of the golden strands still slipped around her face and down her shoulders. She was also wearing a different dress – white and delicate – which clung to her figure in a quite flattering manner. Her attention, however, was solely on the expanse of books before her.

Completely enraptured with the sight of the young maid, Thranduil watched as she browsed over the books before finally choosing one of her liking. She then walked over to the nearest bench, giving the book in her hands a small smile. Leaning against the nearest bookshelf : Thranduil continued to watch with a transfixed gaze, as Nänielle began to read. She was so engrossed in the texts that she didn’t even notice the King’s presence. Though, upon considering it : Thranduil thought that it was for the best. There was something rather endearing about seeing the young elleth in such a relaxed state. She wasn’t concerned with anything, just simply enjoying the book she was reading. It was an innocent state for her that Thranduil appreciated. Soon enough, he found himself catching on every detail of Nänielle’s lovely figure. The way her pink-eyed gaze flicked over every word. The way her full lips would occasionally turn up in a smile when she read something that amused her. The soft gleam from her hair as it slowly cascaded down her shoulders. The Elvenking was so mesmerized with the young elleth that he didn’t even notice an hour’s worth of time passing. 

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

It was only sensing the approaching presence of Legolas hat pulled Thranduil out of his daze. As he neared : The King turned to face his son, not even bothering to hide his annoyance with his arrival. Reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Nänielle, he shot Legolas a withering glare.

** « Orcs have been spotted near the borders of Greenwood. »** Legolas stated in a tight, hushed tone. He then realized he had spoken without waiting to be addressed, so he gave his father a painfully polite nod. **« My King… » **

** « That is hardly news in these times. »** Thranduil dryly retorted. He sighed and gave Legolas a disapproving look. **« And yet, you saw fit to bother me with word of it anyways. »**

As soon as she heard the King’s unmistakable voice carry through the quiet library : Nänielle felt butterflies fill her stomach, as her heart skipped a beat. Her gaze reflexively snapped up and immediately fell upon Thranduil, standing upstairs. And though the young maid saw the King’s so, he barely registered as an afterthought. King Thranduil was not wearing the royal attire Nänielle had grown accustomed to seeing him in. It somehow made him look all the more breathtaking. He was clad in a more casual – though no less elegant – wardrobe and wasn’t wearing the crown that typically adorned his head either. In its absence, however : Thranduil’s long silky blond hair was allowed to freely cascade down his broad shoulders and back. Nänielle just couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

It was at about that point yet another argument between father and son calmed down.

Thranduil felt himself drawn to look back to the beautiful elleth, as though he couldn’t bear to have his focus pulled away from Nänielle for too long. So, though his words were meant for Legolas : His attention was solely on the young maid, to the extent that Thranduil’s words faded mid-sentence as soon as he laid eyes upon her.

Their gazes met once again, with neither one wavering.

Thranduil couldn’t help but feel a mix of quiet elation and slight flattery that Nänielle had been watching him. His sharp eyes widened a little, as a faint but sincere smile sketched its way on his features. He couldn’t help but be silently grateful for the fact he had gotten the opportunity to give the maid a smile.

Blush violently rushed to her delicate features, as soon as their gazes met. And at the sight of his normally stern features softening enough to give her a rare smile : Nänielle’s heart skipped a beat once again. She straightened on her bench as her gaze fell. She didn’t know where to look anymore. Yet, she finally decided to look to her long forgotten book. With trembling hands, Nänielle quickly picked it up from where it laid on the ground.

Her reaction was all the more endearing to Thranduil and kept his smile on his features. He couldn’t help it. Nänielle’s unmissable reaction had only confirmed him she had some interest in him. And that was something the Elvenking was most appreciative for.

Meanwhile, Legolas had carefully watched the entire wordless exchange between his father and the young elleth with shock and disbelief. As soon as his father had stopped talking, Legolas’s curiosity had guided his gaze to the elleth who was sitting downstairs. When Thranduil had looked at her, her reaction had not been surprising to Legolas. Any woman would react in such a manner at receiving some attention from the King. No. What had surprised him into speechlessness had been his father’s reaction. Not only had Thranduil’s gaze and expression both softened at the mere sight of this elleth, but he had even given her a small smile. And that was something King Thranduil was most certainly not known to do. For anyone.

Finally realizing that he had drifted off in mid-sentence : Thranduil immediately forced his expression back to its normal sternness, as he turned back to face his son.

Instantly the younger ellon regained a neutral expression, not wanting his father to know that he had been staring at them in disbelief.

**« As I was saying… You are to keep watch on our borders, but do not engage the Orcs. »** Thranduil ordered. Without waiting for a response from Legolas, he continued : **« You are dismissed. »**

Though it was not the answer he had been hoping for, Legolas left without a word. He undoubtedly knew better than to discuss his King’s orders.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

_Ellon / Male elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Ellon / Male Elf_  



	4. The Path of Heart ( II )

Now alone once again, Thranduil turned back to Nänielle.

Much to his dismay, she was no longer in the spot she had once been.

Frowning and making a short scoff of annoyance, Thranduil immediately decided to look for her. Initially looking in every direction from where he was standing and finding no sign of her, he then set to walking up and down the aisles of books. He was determined to find her as he was eager to see her again. He had to see her. Now. Setting a brisk pace, the Elvenking continued to search for the young maid in the different rooms of the library. He looked up and down each one, until he finally found Nänielle again.

She was in the back aisles, standing on the tips of her toes as she tried – in vain – to reach a book on one of the top shelves.

Stopping for a moment at the end of the aisle : Thranduil watched Nänielle, as she continued to attempt to reach the book. He couldn't deny it was a rather humorous sight that gladly made him smile.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

After a brief moment of consideration : The King decided to take advantage of the situation. It was after all the opportunity he had been waiting for. Assuming his normal, stern expression once again : Thranduil strode forward until he was just behind Nänielle.

She had been so fixated on trying to reach the book that she didn’t notice the Elvenking’s presence... until he was right behind her. Their clothes brushed together and she reflexively went stone still. Nänielle thought she was going to faint. With wide eyes, she watched as Thranduil effortlessly picked the book up off the shelf. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing around wildly, as she could hear and feel his warm breath on the back of her head and neck. She was completely enraptured with his mere presence and intoxicated with his scent. Arousal flooded through the young elleth and she had to press her thighs together as the rush was so intense. Soon, though : Thranduil’s scent mingled with her own. She could feel the warm droplets of her arousal as they dripped down her inner thighs, but still managed to not move.

This close to the young maid, Thranduil couldn’t tear his eyes off her. His sharp gaze followed her hair along its gleaming path, down her shoulders and to what the low cut of her dress’s collar revealed. It was all a delightfully enrapturing mixture. The scent of her hair, the warmth of her pale skin, the hint of her full breasts, her own scent. All of it so perfectly embodied in this delicate elleth. It was then that for the first time his manhood brutally awoke. Arousal, one of an intensity he never knew before, rushed through Thranduil. He stiffened slightly as his manhood quickly struggled against the confines of his clothing, making him realize both his body and heart had made their decision about Nänielle. Though, he was still determined to retain control of himself. He handed the book to the maid without a word.

She took it with trembling hands. Nänielle was still so petrified that she couldn’t even bow properly. **« Thank you very much, my King. » **She barely whispered.

Just her simple voice was a delight for the King. It was a sweet, alluring melody to his ears. One that Thranduil wanted to hear over and over again.

**« You’re welcome, Nänielle. »** He simply answered.

Nänielle blushed profusely at the realization that her King remembered her name.

For a few silent moments : They both stood still.

Nänielle finally cautiously turned to leave, beginning to bow with a downcast gaze ; but Thranduil stopped her.

Reaching out, he grasped her chin and lifted her gaze up to his own. His piercing icy-blue eyes studied her own, unique pink ones. For a moment, Thranduil was speechless again. After he composed himself back, he cleared his throat : **« You should always keep your head high. »** He gently advised. **« Be proud to be a Sylvan Elf. »**

Speechless in Thranduil’s presence and grasp : Nänielle simply nodded. Her full lips slightly parted, her gaze never leaving her King’s.

Clearing his throat once again, Thranduil reluctantly let her go. He then stepped back and began to walk away, though every step sent a longing ache through his heart.

**« King Thrandruil... »** Nänielle suddenly said, surprising even herself that she had the courage to call out to him.

Just as surprised, the Elvenking quickly pivoted.

As soon as he did, Nänielle bowed deeply and very graciously. Despite everything she felt inwardly, she still knew how to show her King the great respect he deserved.

**« Thank you very much for the advice. I shall apply it from now on. »** Nänielle said, giving him a soft smile.

The gesture brought a fond, sincere smile to Thranduil’s features. He nodded deeply in acknowledgement to Nänielle, but he hesitated to leave. Giving her one last longing gaze, the King finally found the nerve to turn away from the elleth and take his leave. Though, he found some comfort in the fact he now knew where he could meet Nänielle.

Standing up straight : Nänielle watched him leave as she caught her breath, thoroughly shaken by this closer encounter.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Sindarin/English :  
_Elleth / Female Elf_


	5. Rituals

Her meeting with the King had left Nänielle considerably shaken. She spent a restless night afterwards. And the next morning, she couldn’t find the courage to return to the library. Instead, the young maid kept to herself until her daily duties had her cleaning the King’s private quarters in the afternoon

As Nänielle continued to tidy up the room, she eventually moved to clean the table where Thranduil normally ate his meals alone. Resting atop the table was a book that unknown to the young maid. What caught her attention though was the letter that had been left on top of the book’s cover. It was marked with the royal signet and – surprisingly enough – addressed to none other than Nänielle herself. Her curiosity piqued, the young elelth picked up the letter and carefully opened it. Her pink eyes flicked over the words quickly, not missing a single one.

The letter was written in Thranduil’s sharp and elegant handwriting. In the letter : He explained Nänielle how sad he had been to have noticed her absence in the library this morning, but that he hoped to see her again there soon enough. Thranduil continued in the letter to say he had also noted how fond of reading Nänielle was, as well as noticing how she seemed to favor books of elven tales and legends.

Her heart already beginning to beat faster, Nänielle eagerly continued reading the letter.. The King himself wished to meet with her again in the library. A thrill of excitement was already rushing through her.

Further in the letter : Thranduil explained this book was one from his private collection and that he hoped Nänielle would enjoy reading it. He advised she was free to take as long as she needed to read it and could return the book at her leisure. The letter finally ended with a polite endearment to the young maid, followed by Thranduil’s unmistakable signature.

For a moment, the elleth just couldn’t believe her eyes. Her heart continued to flutter in her chest and elated joy raced through her. A warm, content smile then spread across her full lips. She tightly hugged both the book and the letter to her chest. Savoring the moment of delighted emotions, Nänielle looked back to the letter’s content. It was all too easy for her to picture Thranduil in all of his stoic, handsome elegance just by looking at his handwriting.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

That evening, when Thranduil returned to his private quarters : He was surprised to see the book he had left for Nänielle was still at the same place he had left it. At the sight of a piece of paper resting atop the book’s cover instead of the letter he had left this morning, Thranduil frowned and stepped closer. Picking up the small letter and opening it : He was greeted with a soft waft of Nänielle’s scent, much to his pleasure. It sent a rush of stimulating warmth through his body and immediately brought back a wave of comforting memories of when he first saw the young maid. Upon the letter was her own, round and lovely handwriting which brought a sincere smile to Thranduil’s features.

In the letter, Nänielle thanked the King for the generosity of his gesture in lending the book. She also mentioned her gratitude and how honored she felt that he was giving her such attention. It was a sweet and thoughtful letter, much like the elleth herself.

Smile not fading : Thranduil slid the letter into the book, before returning it to its normal place on the bookshelf. 

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

The endearing exchanges continued for the next three months, using the same means to deliver the letters. Each letter was filled with adoration and love from one to the other. And with each letter being quite precious, both Thranduil and Nänielle kept them all. As time progressed and more letters were sent, Thranduil and Nänielle continued to find out more about the other. First, it was through the books they shared ; before it was eventually through the letters themselves. They were delightful exchanges that brightened their days and brought both of them closer to the other.

Also, like clockwork : They met in the library almost each morning, everytime the King’s daily schedule allowed it. Though they never spoke, the adoring gazes they gave each other said more than words ever could. Sometimes, they could stay in the library for hours ; watching the other and giving them reassuring smiles whenever their gazes met.

Of course, there had been the intermittent occasions when Legolas or Tauriel interrupted the wordless and distant meetings to speak to the Elvenking. Every time, they had noticed Nänielle’s presence. But of course, they had never questioned nor spoke about it. They were both well aware of the fact their King was openly courting the young elleth. Though, it was not their place to question or comment on it. Despite th fact they openly said nothing of the courtship, they both had their thoughts about it.

Tauriel was utterly surprised to see him showing interest in a simple, low-born sylvan elf.

On his side, Legolas couldn’t help but think about his mother. Even though she was long gone, her absence still pained him every single day. There had never been any memory of her, any word abour her from his father, nor a simple tomb. And now, Thranduil was courting another elleth. One that would be taking his mother’s place at his father’s side. One that would replace his mother at the head of the realm one day. Sooner or later, his mother would be definitely forgotten and Legolas had a hard time accepting this state of fact.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_


	6. Scars of a Painful Past

As the day dawned, it marked the four month anniversary since Thranduil and Nänielle had first crossed paths.

By now, they had changed their normal routines so as to ensure they would meet in the library every morning. But today seemed to be different, as neither of them could find the other. Neither of them were in the place where they could normally be found. As it turned out, they had attempted to meet the other at their normal place in the library. The end result was that Nänielle was in Thranduil’s place and Thranduil was in Nänielle’s. It took them a few minutes of searching, but they finally found each other. As soon as their gazes met, the realization of how silly the situation was dawned on them both and they both widely grinned.

**« Stay there, Nänielle. »** Thranduil softly called, his smile not fading. **« I will be with you in just a moment. »**

True to his word, the Elvenking soon joined with Nänielle.

As he approached, the young maid could feel butterflies rising up in her stomach. Her heart excitedly fluttered in her chest, while rosy blush colored her delicate features.

As soon as he faced the elleth once again, Thranduil couldn’t deny the sense of contented warmth the mere sight of her invoked in him. It made his heart beat a little faster and brought a small but sincere smile to his face. All of which were reactions he had never thought himself capable of experiencing.

Once they were in comfortable speaking range, they immediately launched into an animated conversation. It was of course a discussion about books. And it was a discussion that went on for hours... However, Thranduil was the one who did most of the talking. Nänielle simply loved watching and listening to him. His cultured barytone voice and his undeniable intelligence were just as attractive to her as his look.

As the conversation continued, the subject drifted to that of ancient times and wars against the dragons.

Thranduil had noticed that Nänielle read many history books. He even went as far as to include his own recollections of battles. Though, after a few minutes : He noticed she was giving him a playful, slightly doubtful look. **« Do you think I am telling you a fanciful tale ? »** The Elvenking chuckled, with a tilt of his head.

**« No ! Not at all ! »** Nänielle replied quickly with a shake of her head. She wouldn’t dare doubting the King’s words. She endearingly smiled up at Thranduil. **« It is just all so much... It is just almost too incredible to believe it. »**

For a moment : Thranduil paused, his smile briefly wavering.

The change in his demeanor surprised Nänielle. She leaned a little closer. A look of concern replaced her smile and she reached out to gently touch Thranduil’s arm with the tip of her fingers.

It was enough to pull him out of his brief daze. His smile returned once again, though not quite as strongly as before. **« I... could show you... proof... of these battles... against the great serpents of the North. »** Thranduil said slowly, amazed that he had found the courage to word this offer.** « Though, I warn you : It could be a rather... startling... piece of proof. »**

Her curiosity was now thoroughly piqued. Nänielle’s smile returned. She was still a little worried she may have upset Thranduil, but his smile had returned too and she felt quite reassured.

Thranduil was lightly tracing his fingertips across the left side of his face, as though contemplating something. He had never shown his scars to anyone before. He had never had the desire to, nor saw the need to. But now, it was different. Though he was clearly worried about horrifying Nänielle, there was a small but strong part of him that wanted to reveal her his scarred features. Thranduil truly adored the young maid and he didn’t want to keep anything hidden from her. He wanted the elleth to see what he truly looked like under the appearance he was used to show.

**« My King ? »** Nänielle carefully ventured, tilting her head inquisitively.

Sighing with a weak smile, Thranduil turned his attention back to the young maid. **« This… »** With a slow wave of his hand across his face : He dismissed the glamour that hid his terrible scars, revealing them in an instant. **« This is what resulted from my battle against a dragon... »**

For a long moment, Nänielle gazed up at him wordlessly.

Thranduil worried that perhaps he had gone too far.

But then, she reached up and tenderly touched the left side of his face ; her fingertips barely tracing along the scars.

He held still, carefully watching her reaction with his right eye ; the only one he could actually see from.

As soon as she had seen the scars, concern blossomed up in Nänielle.

There was no denying they were quite deep and resultating from most severe burns. The scarring indeed covered the entire left side of Thranduil’s face, twisting along his pale skin. They worked upwards and encompassed around Thranduil’s left eye, which was a milky white color in its state of blindness.

Finally, after meticulously examining the extent of his scars : Nänielle couldn’t hold back her question any more. **« Do they hurt ? »** She asked softly. Her worried gaze never left Thranduil as her hand continued along his scarred jawline in a tender, reassuring caress. It was the only thing that truly mattered to her. She didn’t know if old scars could still carry pain, but she didn’t want her beloved King to be in pain. Because, in all honesty : Thranduil had not changed in Nänielle’s gaze. Whether he was scarred or not, he had always and would always look utterly refined and particulary handsome.

The question was one that Thranduil had most certainly not expected and the surprise briefly rendered him speechless. In that moment, he realized the way Nänielle looked at him had not changed.

With her soft full lips slightly pursed in concern, Nänielle’s pale pink eyes still gazed up at him inquisitively. There was no fear, no look of disgust in the. Only pure adoration and love.

In an intense, liberating second : Thranduil could feel an incredible weight being lifted from his very core. The pain of his loneliness was brushed away with Nänielle’s gentle touch and soft voice. Left in its place was the wordless promise that, after so many endless years, Thranduil could finally have the life he had desired for so very long. A life he had long since stopped daring to hope for. But now, he could see himself having a long loving life next to Nänielle. This beautiful young maid – who had caught his gaze, then enraptured his heart – was now erasing thousands of years of suffering with her honest endearment to him.

**« No… »** Thranduil whispered, his adoring gaze never leaving Nänielle. He managed a small but sincere smile so as to reassure the elleth. **« No, they do not hurt anymore. » **

**« This is a good thing. »** Nänielle quickly replied, her smile warming up as she felt her worry dissipate. She caressed Thranduil’s face again, reassured to know the scars were not causing him any pain anymore. After a moment, she tilted her head thoughtfully : **« You are most certainly among the bravest of warriors, my King. To be willing to confront a giant creature capable of breathing such fierce fire. And surviving this encounter. »** When she spoke, her voice was laced with pride and admiration.

Pleasantly taken aback by the honest flattery, Thranduil chuckled and briefly stumbled over his words. He couldn’t help but note – in good humor – how easily Nänielle could render him speechless. It was something no one else had ever been capable of doing. Lost in his thoughts and into her doe eyes : He instinctively reached up and gently clasped his hand over hers, kissing the top of her hand and then her fingertips.

The action shocked Thranduil almost as much as it did Nänielle. Yet, he hadn’t been able – nor had he wanted – to stop himself. It had been the first time in his life that his emotions had taken hold and made him act on their volitions. His desire and his love for this young maid simply couldn’t be contained anymore, even by the emotionally cold cask Thranduil had kept himself locked in all along his life. For a long moment : Thranduil gazed down at Nänielle with a muted, surprised expression.

It was a gaze she returned with equal surprise.

Such physical contact between two elves was incredibly rare, even for those that considered themselves intimately close. So, such an affectionate action from the King would have been completely unheard of. And ye, the loving gesture had been so reflexive and felt so fitting for him to give to Nänielle.

Her hand still clasped in Thranduil’s, Nänielle stared up at him with wide eyes. Her delicate features were flushed with blush and her heart raced in her chest. Her voice had been briefly stolen away. She had been pleasantly flustered when Thranduil had taken her hand. But when his lips graced the top of her hand and then fingertips, Nänielle could have sworn time momentarily stood still. She watched him for that blissful moment where it felt like the entire world had fallen away to leave the two of them alone together.

Thranduil kept his gentle hold on Nänielle’s hand, adressing her an inquisitive look.

Nänielle knew she had to answer. Though, she was still speechless. So, the elleth shyly entwined her fingers with Thranduil’s to wordlessly return the loving gesture ; feeling her heart flutter as she did so.

As she gently grasped his hand, Thranduil couldn’t deny the thrill rushing through him. Amongst the wild mix of emotions racing through him, there had been a realization of how he had been unable to control himself. It was something he was unaccustomed to and had never expected to experience in such a stark manner. And then : He had been curious to see how Nänielle would react to his unexpected, wordless declaration of love. Her delicate fingers wrapping around his own was all the answer he needed, as she both accepted his love and returned him a shy declaration of her own.

Finally, as though realizing they couldn’t stand there staring at each other in mute surprise forever: Thranduil managed to find his voice. He cleared his throat softly and gave Nänielle a slightly shaky but reassuring smile : **« I will concede that the dragon was quite the fearsome foe. »**

The blush once again returned to Nänielle’s features and she nodded in agreement. Though, her happy fluster mostly came from the fact that : Deep down, she realized just how important and monumental it was that her King revealed his scars to her and then kissed her hand twice. It intimately explained to Nänielle how much he trusted her, how honest he wanted to be with her and... And how much he loved her. All without Thranduil having to actually say a single word. The realization made Nänielle’s heart skip a beat in the most wondrous and pleasant of ways.

After the pleasant shock had eased, Thranduil and Nänielle had been able to continue their discussion of past battles with dragons. Thranduil had once again done most of the talking. On her side, Nänielle had been fully engrossed with the conversation and clung to every word. She even had more than a few questions about certain details of the creatures and about battling against them, which had continued the discussion further.

Eventually, the time came for them to part ways.

Their conversation had certainly taken on a new level of closeness, both physically and emotionally. So, it was a bittersweet parting with neither wanting to leave but knowing they had to. Yet, they both could take comfort in the fact they would undoubtedly see That evening, they continued to share books and letters as they always had ; fulll of little, loving words of endearment for the other. And of course, the next morning : They met again in their favorite spot in the library. It was a highly anticipated routine they continued for the months that followed.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



	7. Misstep ( I )

Seven months came and went, with the King and Nänielle meeting each morning at the same time and in the same place. The topics of their conversations varied, from past battles and kingdoms to creatures of myth and history. Yet, the enjoyment each took in the company of the other only increased with each new meeting.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Eager to see Nänielle once again, Thranduil had left his quarters earlier than normal so as to hopefully be the one to greet the elleth when she would arrive at the library.

Typically, the young maid was the first to reach the library every morning. Thranduil always found her at their designated spot. More often than not, she was reading with the morning light playing across her lovely hair in a glowing cascade.

Keeping his stride consistent and with an obvious air of purpose so as to avoid unnecessary and unwanted interruptions, Thranduil entered the library. The morning light had just barely begun to peek through the windows. He was almost certain he would finally be the one to greet Nänielle this morning. Yet, as he got closer to the spot : Thranduil could hear an all too familiar voice humming soft and sweet. An helpless smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, the Elvenking turned the corner of the aisle of bookshelves. He already knew who he was about to see, but the sight of Nänielle still never failed to take his breath away.

There she was. Humming pleasantly to herself as she looked over a shelf of books. She appeared not to notice Thranduil, as she was at the moment more focused on finding something to read. She obviously hadn’t anticipated the King’s early arrival.

Taking advantage of the situation, Thranduil remained silent. He leaned up against the bookshelf, careful not to give away his presence. With a quiet sigh : He watched the young maid with an admiring, adoring gaze. He couldn’t help but be enraptured with the way her slender fingers delicately trailed over the spines of the books before her. The way her dress softly clung to her perfect curves, accentuating them in the most tantalizing manner. The faint halo that glowed across her luxurious hair as it fell down her shoulders and back... Realizing that he had lost himself in the moment, Thranduil quickly blinked to bring himself back to his senses. Smile never fading, he cleared his throat lightly : **« You sing more beautifully than any morning bird. »**

With a short, soft gasp of surprise : Nänielle quickly turned. As soon as she saw Thranduil, a warm smile spread across her full lips. Favoring him with the endearing expression, she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly : **«** **You’re early, are you not my King ? »**

**« I was hoping to actually be the one to greet you this morning. »** Thranduil explained as he strode forward. As soon as he could, he gently took one of Nänielle’s hands into his own. He slowly ran his thumb across the top of it, before bringing it up to grace it with a kiss. **« It seems I need to depart from my living quarters sooner if I wish to do so one day. »**

Blush immediately rose to Nänielle’s face, her hand gently wrapping around Thranduil’s. Despite having been daily favored with the affectionate gesture by now, the elleth still couldn’t help but feel flattered each time. The intimate closeness was something she treasured dearly. **« Perhaps so. »** Nänielle paused, pursing her lips for a moment before giggling softly. **« But then, wouldn’t I need to finish my chores quicker ? I certainly cannot keep my King waiting. »**

Chuckling, Thranduil shook his head. He pulled Nänielle a little closer to him, using his other hand to caress the side of her face and smooth back her hair. He then leaned forward to lightly kiss the top of Nänielle’s head, letting his lips linger there for a brief moment. He went through the actions slowly with the utmost reverence. It was only fitting for the elleth who had captured his heart so soundly. **« I believe that for you... Mell nîn... I can make an exception. »** He lovingly declared.

Taking the physical closeness as a wordless invitation, Nänielle lightly leaned against Thranduil.

His hand continued down her hair, before resting on her back. 

Sighing contentedly, the young maid closed her eyes for a moment ; simply enjoying the sole presence of her beloved King. Her fingers slowly entwined with his as she continued to hold onto his hand, her own thumb running slowly across the top of his hand.

The reaction was both welcome and still a little bit of a surprise for the Elvenking. He had grown so accustomed to being alone that this sort of closeness was still practically the equivalent of an exotic delight. It sent heat and warmth thrumming through his heart and... other parts of his being. There was no denying Thranduil was totally stranger to the company of a female in his bed. The Elvenking had long locked away that part of him, even the simple ability to feel that desire. But now... Being this close to Nänielle. Being able to feel her soft skin against his own, to smell her enticing scent. Thranduil could feel that long dormant male side warming up deep within him.

Emboldened by Thranduil’s affectionate actions and responses, Nänielle cuddled close to her beloved King. She leaned up to nuzzle at his chest. This close to him : She could feel just how powerful he truly was, the way his toned body fluidly moved underneath his elegant clothing and how his sharp yet warm gaze looked over her. It sent shivers up, excited anticipation up through her core and down between her thighs.

After a few minute : Thranduil smiled down at Nänielle, to which the elleth replied with a soft smile of her own. Humming in thought for a moment, the Elvenking looked around at the books surrounding them. It was a blank gaze however, as his attention was still only on Nänielle. **« Hm… What shall we discuss this morning ? »** He looked back to the young maid. **« Do you have any request ? »**

Now, it was Nänielle’s turn to hum in thought. She continued to run her thumb across the top of Thranduil’s hand. After a few more seconds of deliberation, she looked back up to him. **« I do always enjoy hearing about your past travels, Melethron nîn. Do you have any more tales of those, perchance ? »**

His expression brightened and the King nodded. **« That I do. »** He motioned to one of the plush chairs near them. **« Please… Have a seat, my Lady. » **He suggested her, as he genty let go of her hand.

Nänielle tenderly smiled and slightly bowed her head to thank him, as she elegantly sat down.

As he began to speak, Thranduil seemed to grow more animated in the retelling the more he continued on. He strode back and forth in front of Nänielle as he recalled the details of living in Doriath.

While it didn’t deal with dragons or any battle this time, the young elleth couldn’t help but notice how engrossed he was in the retelling. She also noticed it was past the normal time they would typically end their meetings. While the maid certainly didn’t mind spending more time with her dear Thranduil, she didn’t want to inadvertently get him into trouble.

Indeed, they had both agreed to maintain avproper punctuality to their daily tasks so as to avoid drawing unwanted attention to their meetings or themselves.

So, when the opportunity presented itself : Nänielle leaned forward a little and smiled up at Thranduil. **« My King ? »**

Pausing, Thranduil looked down at Nänielle ; favoring her with a fond smile : **« Yes, Mell nîn ? What is it ? »**

**« As much as I love listening to your tales of the past, I’m afraid we have run out of time. I think we have even gone a little beyond the time we normally part ways. »** Nänielle shyly smiled up at Thranduil, as she batted her eyelashes. **« Were you so enthralled with my company that you lost track of time ? »** As she spoke, Nänielle’s pink doe eyes glittered mischievously.

Realizing the time and chuckling at the good-natured teasing, Thranduil nodded in concession. He stepped over to her and gently clasped his hand on the side of Nänielle’s face. Under practically any other circumstances, such a gesture would be almost unheard of. But Thranduil had found it comfortingly easy to do so with the young elleth. It was a sense of warmth and belonging of the likes he had never felt before he crossed her path, but which had now become quite familiar. Running his thumb lightly along her smooth cheek : He slightly sighed, as his smile took on a slightly sadder tone. **« While that could very well be the reason, I was also hoping to make up for the time together we won’t have tomorrow. » **He replied.

**« Tomorrow ? »** Nänielle repeated with an inquisitive tilt of her head, nuzzling her face against his palm as she did so. Now used to his reccurent affectionate gestures, she felt comfortable enough to openly enjoy them.

**« Yes... »** Sighing heavily, Thranduil briefly glanced away before continuing.** « I have duties I must attend to tomorrow. Duties that will require my departure from Aradhrynd for the whole day. As such, I will unfortunately have to cancel our morning meeting tomorrow. »**

**« Oh... I see... » **Nänielle softly answered, her gaze drifting downwards as a crestfallen expression settled on her features. **« I understand, however. And I appreciate that you are taking extra time to be with me this morning, my King. »** She looked up back to him, a brave little smile upon her lips.

Smile widening by a slight degree : Thranduil leaned forward and gently kissed Nänielle’s forehead. **« I can think of no better way to spend my time, my Dearest. » **He murmured.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

_Mell nîn / My Dear_

_Melethron nîn / My Beloved_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Mell nîn / My Dear  
Melethron nîn / My Beloved_  



	8. Misstep ( II )

And so, despite King Thranduil’s absence being expected : Nänielle couldn’t help but still feel a profound sense of longing when the time for their morning meeting came and went. She reminded herself that such a thing was to be expected, that Thranduil could not spend all of his time with her and her alone. But that didn’t stop the young maid from wishing such a thing to be true.

So, this day saw Nänielle trying to keep herself busy so as not to dwell on her missing her beloved King. She completed each and every one of her chores, had lunch with her family and spent half the afternoon with them. Yet, she still found it difficult to participate in conversations with them or to focus on anything but her longing for Thranduil. The feelings of sadness and loneliness were persistent and clung to her tightly.

Isïl and Balän noticed their daughter’s withdrawn and morose behavior. Of course, they inquired about it.

As much as she hated to do so, Nänielle simply dismissed their concerns with the small lie that she was tired. Her parents were indeed unaware of her morning meetings with Thranduil. And for now, Nänielle thought it was best to keep it that way. After some deliberation, she let her parents know she was going to go for a walk. But what she didn’t tell them was that she planned to go out into the forest. She had been warned numerous times it was dangerous to do so, but Nänielle had gone on plenty of walks through the forest without a single incident. The elleth hoped the solitude and some fresh air would help clear her mind and ease the ache in her heart a little.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

By the time early evening came, Nänielle had been walking in the forest for two hours. While she certainly wasn’t lost, she was considerably deep in the thick woods. Just as she began to think it was time for her to return home, a movement in the corner of her vision made the young elleth pause.

It was a fast, skittering motion ; followed by another and then another…

Pivoting quickly, Nänielle closely peered at the dry underbrush where she had seen the movement. Her instinct told her not to get too close, so she kept her distance. But she didn’t want to turn her back on whatever it was and risk being attacked from behind either. For a long moment, the inexperienced didn’t move. She still hadn’t seen anything more in regards to the movement or what had actually done the moving, but the young elf knew something was there. Possibly more than just one something. Leaning forward ever so cautiously, she tried to get a better look without risking herself to an attack.

Finally : A long, spindly leg began to slide out of the foliage. It was soon accompanied by another, and another, and another... Until all eight of them were visible. But it was what the eight legs were attached to that made Nänielle’s heart stop and her blood go briefly cold. A massive spider, venom dripping from its twitching mandibles, crept towards her slowly. At the moment, it seemed to be approaching her with curiosity more than anything else. Its beady eyes flicked back and forth as it looked over her. It even seemed to have a puzzled look on its features.

But Nänielle knew better : Giant spiders were excellent hunters. They certainly weren’t picky about their prey either. Also… They tended to hunt in groups.

Just as the thought crossed Nänielle’s mind, there was a flash of movement to her right. She pivoted just in time to see another spider lunge at her. Reflex took over and Nänielle threw her arms up to protect herself. The attacking spider’s mandibles ripped across her left forearm, cutting her flesh. Pain shot through her injured arm, making Nänielle stagger back while clutching at her wounded limb. Realizing things were quickly spiraling out of control, th eyoung elleth looked around quickly with a panicked, wide-eyed gaze. Much to her dismay, she could see a third spider creeping out of the thick foliage. Whatever curiosity in the first’s gaze was long gone and now replaced with a murderous and hungry stare. Nänielle knew that not only was she outnumbered, but she had no armor or weapon with which to defend herself. As feral as they may have seemed, the spiders chose their prey well. The second spider lunged again, obviously the most aggressive of the three, causing Nänielle to shriek and jump back. Her arm throbbed with pain, blood dripping down from the injury. She could still run, however. All Nänielle needed was the opportunity to escape. Suddenly, the third of the giant spiders darted forward, sharp mandibles bared and at the ready. The abrupt movement caught Nänielle off guard and she swung instinctively with her uninjured arm in an attempt to drive back the attacking creature. Unfortunately, it placed it right within reach of the spider’s mandibles and it bit down viciously on her arm. The fangs tore through her skin, sending bolts of pain shooting up from the new wound. Crying out and wrenching her arm free : Nänielle stumbled back, now struggling to keep her footing. Pain was making her vision intermittently blur and her heart was pounding in her chest so rapidly that it nearly hurt. The spiders were now a chorus of hisses and snarls, each of them seeming to take turns biting and lashing out at her. Slowly but surely, they were closing the distance between themselves and the unfortunate elleth ; appearing to savor the moment.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

From atop his trademark mount, the mighty elk Beren : The Elvenking calmly surveyed the foliage and the trees surrounding him. The forest was oddly quiet, with very few birds chirping and hardly any of the typical fauna moving about. While it wasn’t completely unnatural, Thranduil knew from his long experience that such silence typically indicated there were predators lurking about. Such a fact was of no concern to him, however. There were four guards accompanying him, each mounted atop their own grey stallion. Thranduil was clad in tailormade armor and armed with his twin swords that he could wield with expert deftness. Nothing short of a dragon tearing through the thick forest would be of any concern to Thranduil or his guards.

So, when a pained shriek broke the uneasy silence of the forest : It snapped all five elves to attention.

The guards exchanged questioning glances and then looked to their King.

Already, Thranduil was urging Beren towards the source of the shriek ; as it had most definitely come from a fellow elf. Regardless of whichever kingdom they may have belonged to, the King couldn’t simply leave them in obvious distress.

As he and his guards charged through the thick foliage : Another shriek – this time, louder – rang out. This one was clearly feminine.

It sent a stark barb of unease through Thranduil. Something wasn’t right and he could only hope he and his guards would make it in time.

Finally, the five made it to a clearing.

The sight that greeted King Thranduil made his heart literally stop and his blood go cold.

There before him was Nänielle, knocked down and obviously wounded. She was surrounded by three giant spiders, known predators of Mirkwood.

His senses returned, accompanied by a thundering sense of righteous outrage. With a short, sharp cry : Thranduil suddenly spurred Beren forward.

The elk promptly obeyed.

As the mighty beast charged forward : The Elvenking unsheathed one of his twin swords. The blade barely had time to gleam in the dim light before it hacked through the gnarled carapace of the first giant spider.

Realizing there was now an attacking threat, the spiders turned their attention away from Nänielle. The first one now had a deep gouge that was bleeding profusely.

But Thranduil had already moved on from the spider. In that moment, all he could focus on was getting to his beloved, Nänielle. If he could put himself between the spiders and his darling wounded elleth, then he knew he could make short work of the spiders. He just couldn’t risk them attacking the young elleth any more than they already had.

The second spider lunged, mandibles bared.

But Beren had already sensed the attack coming. With a guttural bellow, the elk swung his head towards the deadly arachnid. His massive horns gored into the spider’s now-exposed face, ripping open multiple eyes and tearing away a mandible.

Moving in sync with his mount, Thranduil swung his own weapon down in a powerful arc. The blade of the sword flashed as it descended down onto the now shrieking spider. As soon as the razor sharp edge sank down into the spider’s torn face : It continued downwards, slicing the arachnid’s head neatly in two. Not bothering to give the spider a second glance, knowing it was dead : Thranduil fluidly leapt off Beren, as he unsheathed his second sword. He was close enough. He could get to Nänielle now and that was all that mattered. As he got closer, the dread that had been hammering through his veins alongside his righteous outrage tripled.

There was so much blood... Too much.

Nänielle was lying on her side and terrifyingly still, slender body unmoving and blonde hair splayed out behind her on the dark ground. The golden strands were smattered with crimson.

A sight that sent an undeniable chill through the Elvenking. But the sight of the third spider – the one that had been closest to Nänielle – lunging forward : Thranduil snapped to his senses. Icy gaze narrowing, he darted forward with unmatched agility and speed to meet the beast. Once again, his sword blades glinted in the cold air before they found the front limbs of their target.

In the blink of an eye, the spider went from having eight legs to being left with six. Squealing in pain, the spider stumbled backward ; obviously searching for a way to escape.

Thranduil, however, had no intention of letting his quarry escape. Not after what the foul creature had done to his precious elleth. With another lunge, he closed the remaining distance between him and the spider. Swinging his swords, one blade right after the other : Thranduil hacked a piece off the spider’s head. Then another. And another. And another...

Within a matter of seconds, the spider had effectively been decapitated. Its body stumbled for a moment in clumsy death throes, before collapsing in a bleeding heap.

Behind him : Thranduil could hear his guards dealing with the first spider, as it attempted to make a frantic escape. He knew they were more than capable of dealing with a single, wounded beast. So, pivoting sharply : Thranduil rushed to Nänielle’s side. Unable to keep his hands from trembling : He reached down and cupped the back of her head with one hand, while rolling her onto back with as much care as he could manage. Looking over her blood spattered clothes, Thranduil felt his heart briefly stop gain at the sight of the deep gouges torn into Nänielle’s arms. Blood still oozed from the wounds, staining the young maid’s skin and clothes. **« Nänielle... »** Thranduil whispered, a faint tremble in his normally stern voice. **« What were you doing so far out in the woods alone ? »**

It was no secret that the giant spiders were a threat. The refusal of the White Council to acknowledge them as such had been one of the reasons why Thranduil had kept his kingdom closed off from the rest of the world for the last millenium. It had left the Elvenking with a considerable grudge against those who had shunned him so thoughtlessly. Now, looking over Nänielle and her wounded body : Thranduil felt that indignant, frustrated rage spark back to life within him once again. It remained as an ember, though ; as the Elvenking’s concern for his precious elleth overrode every other emotion within him. His heart was still hammering inside his chest, though it was no longer from adrenaline but worry.

Nänielle was deathly pale, her pink doe-like eyes remainiing closed.

His gaze kept flicking over the deep wounds on her arms. **« Mell nîn... »** Thranduil whispered reverently, brushing aside a stray lock of hair from the young maid’s face.

Behind the King, the guards were regarding him with bewildered gazes. They had never seen their stoic King in such a state before. They had expected him to show concern at the fact that a fellow elf from his kingdom had been wounded. But they would not have expected him to be brought to his knees at the elf’s side. Nor would they have ever anticipated to hear him refer to anyone with such loving terms and in such a soft tone. Nonetheless and despite their surprise, the guards remained silent. Above all else, they knew not to question their King’s behavior. Obviously this elleth meant a great deal, more than any of them would have surmised. So their opinion on the matter was irrelevant.

Then, finally and mercifully : A soft gasp escaped from Nänielle’s lips as her eyes weakly fluttered open. The first thing she saw with her blurred vision was Thranduil gazing down at her in obvious, loving concern. Despite the pain from her injuries, Nänielle couldn’t help but smile faintly. **« ...my King... »** She whispered, her voice barely above a soft rasp.

**« Yes, Nänielle. It is me. You are safe from harm now. »** Thranduil reassured softly as he caressed the side of her face. Relief was flooding through him at the sight of Nänielle’s lovely pink eyes having opened, even if it was just slightly. It was also enough to remind him she needed to have her wounds tended to immediately. Leaning down and gently kissing her cool forehead, Thranduil whispered to the young maid : **« I’m going to get you to a healer. Just keep your eyes open for a little longer, Mell nîn. »**

Making a soft noise of agreement, Nänielle loosely clung to the armor adorning Thranduil’s chest as he effortlessly scooped her up. He cradled her close and with the utmost care, his concerned gaze still going over her slender frame.

Beren was waiting for him without even needing to be ordered. The elk seemed to sense his master’s worry, head bowed in silent respect.

With a little help from one of the guards, Thranduil climbed atop Beren while keeping Nänielle with him. He held her close, ensuring she would not fall off during the trip back to Aradhrynd. It also served as a mean to comfort both of them, as the closeness soothed Thranduil’s concern and eased some of Nänielle’s pain.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

_Mell nîn / my Dear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Mell nîn / my Dear_  



	9. Misstep ( III )

In a matter of seconds, all six of them were racing through the forest and back to the Elvenking’s halls.

As Beren’s hooves pounded the soft ground beneath them, Thranduil glanced back down at Nänielle. As he had hoped : Her eyes were still partially opened, though it was obvious she was already starting to feel exhausted. **« We’re almost home, Dearest. »** He murmured to her, using his free hand to tenderly and carefully caress the unwounded part of Nänielle’s upper arm.

**« I’ll... be fine... »** Nänielle whispered, not wanting her King to worry about her anymore than he already had. She mustered up a smile and looked up at him with tired, pretty pink eyes. **« How... was… your day ? »**

Appearing briefly surprised by the inquiry : Thranduil gave the young maid a quick smile, before turning his attention back to the trail before them. He trusted Beren to stick to the path and knew the elk would do so. Even so, he wanted to keep a watchful eye on their surroundings. **« It was relatively mundane if I am to be honest. The perils of being a King, I suppose. »** The Elvenking replied with a chuckle. He then once again turned his smile back to Nänielle. But this time, it was with much more warmth. **« Though I would be remiss if I did not mention that my heart ached at missing our daily morning meeting. They have proven to be the perfect and essential start to my days. »**

A small but sincere smile spread across Nänielle’s full lips and she snuggled up against Thranduil. Despite her injuries, she couldn’t help but feel comforted by Thranduil’s admittance that he had missed her as well. She reached up and stroked along the armor on his arm, before nuzzling weakly against his chest. **« I missed you as well, my King. »** She confessed softly. Her gaze drifted downwards, smile fading by a slight degree. **« It was the reason why I was out in the forest to begin with. I wanted to... try to keep my mind busy. »**

**« Ah… I understand. »** After a moment, Thranduil quickly glanced down to Nänielle. **« Next time, we should arrange for you some safer ways to pass the time during my absence. »**

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As soon as they arrived in Aradhrynd, Thranduil brought Nänielle to a healer.

Though he did not notice it, both Legolas and Tauriel witnessed his return.

Dismounting from Beren and cradling her to him carefully, the Elvenking carried her into the healer’s home.

She was understandably surprised to be paid a visit from none other than her King. And even more surprised to see he was carrying a young elleth in his arms. However, true to her profession : The healer asked no question. She motioned to the nearest bed, hurriedly gathering the necessary supplies to tend to Nänielle’s wounds. As soon as she was comfortably settled on the bed, the healer stepped forward and began to tend to the bloody injuries.

Though he remained out of the way so as to not disturb the healer, Thranduil watched the proceedings with a sharp eye. He was familiar with the healer’s work and knew she would do a good job. But his concern for Nänielle’s well-being had not faded by any degree. Worry still gnawed at his heart and consumed his thoughts. 

The only interruption came when Isïl and Balän rushed into the healer’s home. They were both obviously distressed from hearing the news that their only child had been found in the forest, severely wounded.

For the moment, Thranduil stayed to the side so that Nänielle’s parents could be at her side. He intended to speak to her alone, but thought it was best to let the elleth’s parents see her first.

**« Nänielle ! What were you thinking ? »** Isïl gently chided, stroking her daughter’s forehead.

**« I... I was just trying to keep my mind off... things. »** Nänielle whispered, her gaze inevitably drifting over to Thranduil. She then looked up at her mother, finding a bit of comfort in her touch. **« I’m sorry. I... I won’t go out into the forest on my own again. I... I promise. »**

**« You better not. » **Balän interjected, though his tone was more of concern than anything else. **« The forest is a terribly dangerous place and you know that. You are incredibly lucky our King found you just in time. »**

Though she knew such a statement was true, Nänielle merely nodded in response. The fact that Thranduil had been silent since bringing her into the healer’s home was worrisome to the elleth.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts at the moment, too. But his gaze had never left Nänielle.

**« Yes, speaking of which… »** As she trailed off, Isïl turned to face Thranduil. She then bowed deeply and graciously to the Elvenking before speaking. **« Thank you so very much for saving our daughter, my King. Words... Words cannot describe how grateful we are. »**

Though he started to reply, Thranduil was cut off when Balän joined in.

**« Indeed. Thank you so much, my King. Our gratitude for you saving our precious daughter is boundless. »**

Putting on a polite smile, Thranduil nodded and let the two elves continue for a few moments. Finally, when they had thanked him for what seemed like the hundredth time : He slightly held up a hand to stop them.

**« Your words of gratitude are noted and most appreciated. »** The King stated firmly while keeping a soft tone. **« I certainly could not leave Nänielle to fend for herself, especially in her wounded state. However, if you both do not mind : I would like to speak to your daughter in private for a short while. I promise that I will not take long and that she will soon be returned to your care. »**

Exchanging glances quickly, both Balän and Isïl nodded in concession before bowing deeply to King Thranduil. They quietly took their leave.

And, after the healer had completely healed Nänielle’s injuries and had been politely dismissed : Thranduil and Nänielle were alone in the room.

As soon as the door closed, Thranduil pivoted sharply to face Nänielle. Anger flashed in his icy-blue gaze and he began to pace back and forth.

The sudden change in his demeanor caught Nänielle off guard, so she chose to remain silent. Fury and upset raged in Thranduil’s heart, though the elleth could only see the anger.

For a long, tense moment : Thranduil was silent. He didn’t know how to properly word the maelstrom of emotions he was struggling to deal with. Most of them were completely new to him. Certainly, there had been times where he had been saddened to see the loss of life. But never had the possibility of losing a specific person had struck such stark fear and dread within him. **« Do you have any idea how close you came to dying ? »** Thranduil finally demanded, forcing himself to keep his tone as even as possible.

**« I… »** In the face of her King’s sudden and unexpected anger, Nänielle’s voice faltered as she struggled to come up with a decent reply. **« I didn’t think th… »**

**« That is precisely the problem ! You did not think ! »** Thranduil interjected sharply. Even as he spoke the words, the Elvenking’s heart ached with each one. He had never wanted to turn this sort of upset on his beloved Nänielle, but the fear of almost losing her was still fresh on his heart and mind. **« It is a well known fact that there are numerous threats within that forest. And yet, you chose to go in there alone ! »**

**« I was just… »** Nänielle could feel tears brimming up to her eyes as shame burned at her. **« I was just trying to clear my mind, my King. I... missed you… so much... »**

**« And do you not think I would have missed you too had you perished in the forest ?! »**

**« I’m sorry... » **Nänielle gasped, as the tears began to flow down her face freely. She hung her head, unable to look up at Thranduil any more. **« I never meant to upset you, my King. I ju... »**

**« It is too late for that. »** Thranduil snapped, his upset getting the better of him. The sight of Nänielle crying only drove the pain deeper into his core and he kept his gaze averted as he paced back and forth. **« I... cannot afford losing you. I never will. »**

**« I’m so sorry... my King. »** Nänielle sobbed, still hanging her head in obvious shame. **« You... You have my most sincere apologies. I will... I will not do such a thing again. It will not happen again. I promise you... »**

Breathing out a deep sigh and looking upwards blankly, Thranduil considered what he was about to say. It was something he absolutely loathed to say. But if it kept Nänielle safe, then so be it. It would hurt them both, but Thranduil would never risk losing her. **« We will no longer be exchanging letters nor seeing each other. For as long as it takes for you to return to your senses and for as long as I will see fit. »** Thranduil stated, forcing his voice to remain firm even though every word was a barb to his heart. Though, he was able to find some comfort in the fact that their annual festival was taking place in two weeks of time and he could reunite with Nänielle then. However, for both their sakes : He did not mention that to Nänielle.

At her King’s creed, Nänielle felt a cold dread wash over her. For a moment, she could only stare in wide teary-eyed mollification at her hands. Finally, though : She was able to pull her gaze up to Thranduil. Heartbreakingly enough, he had his back facing her and gaze turned away. She wanted to reach out to him, to try and soothe the obvious upset that was broiling through him. But Nänielle knew she would be terribly out of place by doing so. It was a privilege she was sadly no longer afforded.

**« Return to your home. »** Thranduil ordered, his tone now flat. With that, the Elvenking strode out of the healer’s home.

Nänielle mutely watched him leave, a fresh bout of tears falling down her face. Not wanting the healer to see her in such a state, she scrambled out of bed and sprinted the entire way home.

Unable to help herself or find any way to ease the sharp pain in her heart, Nänielle practically collapsed into her parent’s arms as soon as she got back home.

Despite not understanding the true reason for their daughter’s upset, Balän and Isïl tried to comfort her as best as they could. All they truly cared about was that she was safe and sound at home.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As he strode into the throne room, still wearing his rich armor : Thranduil summoned Tauriel and Legolas. Anger and upset still roiled around furiously inside him. But now that he had spoken to Nänielle, it was more of a cold rage. His heart still ached at what he had ordered the young maid, but the reminder that he could see her at their annual festival was a small comfort. At the sound of Tauriel and Legolas entering the room, Thranduil turned sharply to face them.

Both bowed deeply, immediately understanding their King was obviously upset.

Though the action was noted, it did nothing to soothe the Elvenking’s anger. **« You both remained within Aradhrynd while I was away, did you not ? »** Thranduil demanded, icy-blue gaze flicking between the two.

Both Tauriel and Legolas nodded, keeping their gazes respectfully averted from their King.

**« You are in your positions of power because you are expected to protect our people. » **Thranduil continued, cold rage seeping into each word. **« I hold you both personally responsible for what happened to the young elleth I just found almost dying in the forest ! »**

**« Of course, my King. »** Tauriel stated solemnly and with another nod. **« You have my sincerest apologies. You have my word such a thing will never happen again. »**

**« It had best not. »** Thranduil replied sharply. He then motioned for Tauriel to leave. **« You are dismissed. »**

Knowing she was at fault, Tauriel nodded and promptly exited the room.

Once she was gone, Thranduil looked to Legolas expectantly.

For a moment, he was silent. But then, he drew in a short breath before speaking : **« I am sorry this young elleth was wounded. I shall ensure such a thing does not happen again. However… » **For a moment, Legolas trailed off. Then, he lifted his gaze to level a pointed look at his father. **« I wonder if your reaction would be as strong if it had happened to any other member of our people. »**

Though Legolas had intended for his statement to lead to a discussion about his knowing about Thranduil’s affections for this elleth, it was unfortunately not the case.

King Thranduil pivoted around and shot his son a cold, withering scowl that conveyed only one thing : Do not dare speak another word on the subject.

Realizing the conversation was over, Legolas sighed heavily and glanced away. There was no point in trying to speak about the matter now. Not with Thranduil as upset as he was. So, with that : Legolas turned and took his leave silently.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



	10. I Have Nothing if I Don't Have You

The next couple of weeks were akin to silent torture for both Thranduil and Nänielle. Despite this, both adhered to the Elvenking’s decree. Neither of them enjoyed doing so.

But Thranduil’s reasoning remained fresh in his mind, as well as the terrible anguish and pain that had torn his heart and soul apart when he had found the young elleth dying in the forest.

As for Nänielle, she would have never dared disrespecting her King’s order ; no matter how unbearable the aching in her heart and soul was not to be able to be close to him anymore.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

It was something that still rang through Nänielle’s memories as she went through the motions of cleaning Thranduil’s living quarters. Each working day renewed the painful feelings of longing and the ache in her heart for having upset Thranduil as much as she had. And, try as she might : Nänielle couldn’t completely remove herself from the environment she was now in. Well, if she was going to be truly honest with herself : Nänielle didn’t want to do so. Remembering hurt down to her core, yes. But it would have been impossible for her to forget the times she had shared with the King. They were far too precious to the elleth.

As she picked up a book to put it back in its proper place on the bookshelf, Nänielle couldn’t help but sigh heavily. Looking down at its cover and tracing along its title with her fingertip, the young maid softly bit down on her bottom lip as she struggled to hold back her tears. The rush of memories was almost too much. And for a brief moment, Nänielle thought she saw the edge of a folded letter peeking out from between the pages. Her senses then returned to her and it made herself realize it was just a slightly torn corner of the page. Breathing out another heavy sigh and shaking her head slightly, Nänielle opened up the book and delicately put the page back in place. Her gaze briefly flicked over the words printed on it. But, before she could get lost in them too much : The maid quickly closed the book. After returning the book back to its proper place on the bookshelf, Nänielle turned to the doorway that led to Thranduil’s bedroom. Despite it had been days since she last saw him in person, crossing the threshold into her dear King’s bedroom proved to be a monumental task each time. This time was no different. The young maid was only able to walk into the Elvenking’s sleeping quarters after a long moment of hesitation. As she looked over the room to see what needed to be tended to, Nänielle’s gaze first fell onto the clothes Thranduil had left discarded at the foot of the bed this morning. A cold sense of longing twisted through her heart, but the maid knew she had to fulfill her duties. So, keeping a hold of herself : Nänielle stepped over and delicately picked up the clothes. Immediately, Thranduil’s scent wafted across Nänielle’s face and brought up a fresh new bout of memories of that moment in the library where he had reached above her to pluck up the book Nänielle could not reach. How close he had been. His scent. His warmth. His powerful and regal presence. How everything had radiated off him and stirred something deep within Nänielle’s core she had never felt before. Sadly looking down at the clothes, Nänielle slowly rubbed the finely tailored fabric between her fingers. Though it was now cool to the touch, it was all too easy to imagine Thranduil clothed in the elegant garb. How he would have confidently strode to the bookshelf to pick up a book, and then made his way to the gardens to enjoy his morning meal. His intense, sharp gaze reading over each and every word carefull. Snapping out of her bittersweet daydream, Nänielle hurriedly began folding the clothes so they could be taken to be washed.

This is how it had been every day since the King handed down his punishment for her. Doing her job – which she had done for over a hundred of years by now – had become incredibly difficult. Her hands seemed to want to only cling to Thranduil’s possessions, as if she could somehow make the memories of him more real. And her thoughts were constantly drifting from her, seeking out whatever comfort they could in wistful daydreams. But Nänielle refused to let such things get in the way of her doing her duties. As painful as it was, she could not let her work ethic suffer because of her aching heart. She did not want to upset the King any further, especially with something as simple as her daily duties. So, setting the folded clothes aside at the foot of the bed for the moment : Nänielle set about finishing cleaning and arranging the rest of Thranduil’s living quarters. As intended, she had done the most painful tasks first so the rest she was able to get through without too much heartache.

Once the Elvenking’s living quarters had been completely tidied up, Nänielle scooped up the folded clothes from the foot of the bed. Clutching them a little tighter than usual to her chest, she scampered out ; but not before casting one last longing look back to the rooms Thranduil called home. Of course, her gaze was inevitably drawn to the bookshelves but she stepped out before her mind could draw up any more memories. As she headed back towards wash rooms, the morning air helped clear her mind a little. Dropping the clothes into the sudsy water, Nänielle made a mental note to return the book she had borrowed from the library later this afternoon. She had had it since the day before yesterday and had just finished it last night. That was another thing that had changed. Nänielle hadn’t been able to find the force within her to spend her mornings in the library. It was impossible to focus on anything other than the meetings she was no longer allowed to have with Thranduil. It had been heartwrenching enough to simply walk by the spot where they normally met, much less stay at it. Sighing as she finished washing the clothes, Nänielle looked them over with a sad gaze. She would return them later this afternoon once Thranduil had left for his daily duties. Fortunately, that would be all that needed to be done for the rest of the day. And then, Nänielle would have to repeat everything the next day. Yes, this was truly torture.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Thranduil’s abrupt change in demeanor was a mystery to everyone. Once again, the Elvenking was snappish and standoffish towards any and everyone around him. And his patience with even the most minor inconveniences was paper thin. It was as if the old King had returned and intended to make up for all the time he had been more approachable and even-tempered. The icy cask that had entombed Thranduil’s heart for so long had come back. The cold tendrils of loneliness had spread through his body and weighed down heavily on his conscious since the last time he had met with Nänielle. A constant sense of longing for the young maid made it difficult for Thranduil to conduct business as usual. It also made his tolerance for mistakes – whether by himself or someone else – practically nonexistent.

This morning, as with most : He found himself once again pacing through the library aisles. He was trying to convince himself he simply had a lot on his mind and needed to get lost in a good book for a while to clear his head. Inevitably, his pacing led him right back to the spot where he and Nänielle used to meet. The sunlight filtered down onto the empty space much like the moonlight would a sacred shrine. Stopping in his steps with an heavy sigh, Thranduil stared at the empty space for a long moment. The ache in his heart returned tenfold, and his thoughts began to slip away from him as if on their own volition. For a moment, Thranduil tried to force himself to pivot and leave. To let his frustration at least be enough to get him out of the library. But his body refused to move as though it were frozen in place. Try as he might, Thranduil simply could not tear his gaze away from the glowing spot where he and Nänielle used to meet every single morning. Unable to resist any longer, the Elvenking let his thoughts drift. Almost immediately, he could envision the lovely elleth sitting there in the sunlight and warmly smiling up at him. Her pale freckled skin. Her golden hair glowing under the kiss of thin rays of morning light. Soft, innocent pink eyes gazing up at him with curiosity. The fabric of her simple – yet clean and well cared for – dress shimmering ever so slightly, as it hugged along the perfect curves of her delicate body. She would be expecting another tale of the past from him. Or perhaps, she would surprise him and have questions about one of the books she had read. Or maybe... Just maybe... If Thranduil let himself daydream a little further… She would walk over to him, her slender body just barely brushing up against his. Then, with a nervous but sincere smile on her full lips and blush across her cheeks : She would lean up a–

**« Your Majesty ? »**

The unexpected voice sharply snapped the King out of his indulgent thoughts and he whirled around to face the source. **« What ? »** He demanded icily.

The source of the voice was a bookkeeper, who was now looking quite worried and already taking a small step backwards as he bowed deeply in apology.

**« My... My apologies, my King. You... You were just standing there, and I... I thought… perhaps you needed assistance. »**

Realizing he had lashed out unnecessarily at someone who didn’t deserve it, Thranduil sighed inwardly and composed himself. He straightened his posture and held his head high, looking down at the bookkeeper. He let him bow for a moment longer, before he cleared his throat to let him know he could stand.

**« Your assistance – while attentive – is not needed. »** The Elvenking stated curtly. He made a dismissing gesture with his hand. **« You may return to your duties. »**

Nodding, the bookkeeper returned to what he had been doing without a moment of hesitation.

Thranduil watched him go for a moment, irritated with himself for having lost his temper so easily. It was most unbecoming of him as a King. The thought did little to help his overall mood, and he quickly exited the library in an even worse mood than he had been before.

Returning to his living quarters : Thranduil paused briefly in the doorway when the faintest hint of Nänielle’s scent wafted by him. He couldn’t help but breathe in deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. The memories the mere scent of the young elleth brought up did an odd thing to his heart. They warmed it somewhere deep in its core, yet made the aching longing for her all the more poignant. Then, not wanting to be caught standing in the doorway as though a statue : Thranduil quickly closed the door behind him. He looked around his living quarters with a tired, somber gaze. Everything was neatly in its place, carefully tidied up and tended to. By Nänielle’s skilled, delicate hands... No doubt. At the sight of a letter resting on the table near the bookshelf, Thranduil felt a sense of excitement blossom up in him unbidden. He strode over and snatched up the letter, tearing it open with a sense of neediness. Even if Nänielle had disobeyed his order, he should be able to forgive her for giving into her own desires. It would also prove that she missed him as much as he did her. But the moment his gaze fell on the handwriting, Thranduil felt all of his excitement evaporate in a single second. The writing was neat and legible, of course ; but it was most certainly not Nänielle’s curvy and flowery handwriting.

The letter was from one of his most talented jewelers. The best silversmith of the kingdom in fact. Their creations were coveted by people of all races and professions throughout all Middle-Earth. Thranduil had to concede he felt privileged he could call him one of his own people. Despite his dashed hopes, the Elvenking continued to read over the letter. In it, the silversmith described he had completed the piece of jewelry Thranduil had commissioned him to make. The letter continued on to describe how grateful and honored the silversmith had been to create such a beautiful and delicate piece of work, as well as it being his best work yet. The letter ended with the silversmith stating the King could come by at any time that was convenient to pick up the commissioned work. Though he appreciated his silversmith’s quick work, Thranduil couldn’t help but sigh heavily as he set the letter down. He gazed down at it for a long moment, before looking over to the bookshelf. Each book was neatly put away and arranged, with not a single page out of place. After taking some time for himself, Thranduil sent two of royal guards for the silversmith. He instructed them to bring the jeweler to him as soon as possible. While he certainly trusted the silversmith’s skilled hands, the King was eager to see how the piece had turned out. He was already imagining how beautiful it would look around Nänielle’s perfect neck…

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Within the hour, the silversmith arrived. He seemed almost as eager to show off the piece of jewelry to Thranduil as Thranduil was to see it. After bowing respectfully to his King, the silversmith happily held up a small, finely crafted wooden box. After the briefest moment of pause, he then lifted the lid of the box to reveal what he had worked so diligently on.

The necklace itself was obviously fashioned after Thranduil’s coat of arms, resting against a piece of black silk. A set of mighty deer antlers – made out of the finest and purest silver – gleamed back as the flawless metal caught the dim light. Their points reached out across the black fabric, with two of the sturdier and higher placed points both perfectly parallel to each other ; wrapped with delicate silver wire that began the necklace’s chain. Perfectly worked in detailing along the antlers made them seem almost lifelike.

And had Thranduil not known that such expert work was to be expected from the silversmith, he might have sworn they had simply found miniature deer antlers and cast them in silver. They were the most gorgeous and flattering representation of his coat of arms he had ever seen.

However, the most eye-catching part of the necklace was the flawless white diamond that dangled from the bottom of the set of antlers. Set perfectly in the center, the diamond caught and played with the light in a way that only a flawless gem could do. The facets sparkled beautifully, the small flecks of light fluttering across the antlers and complementing each and every detail.

For a moment, Thranduil was speechless. Perhaps it was the longing in his heart, but the sight of such beauty made him think only about the person for whom he commissionned this jewel. Nänielle. He could already envision how fitting it would look set around her slender neck, the diamond glittering against the pale skin of her full bosom. The Elvenking then noticed the silversmith was watching him closely, the faintest hint of an expectant look upon his face. Clearing his throat quickly and composing himself, Thranduil favored the elf with a polite smile and a nod. **« You most certainly never disappoint.** » Thranduil turned his gaze back to the gorgeous necklace. His thoughts once again drifted back to Nänielle, his features softening slightly at her memory. **« It is perfect… »**

There was no missing the obvious pride that swelled up in the silversmith, and he bowed as deeply as he could while still holding the jewelry box. **« My King is most gracious. »** He replied. He then smiled up at him, offering the jewelry box and its precious content to the King. **« It was my greatest honor to craft this. Thank you, your Majesty. »**

Delicately taking the box, Thranduil gazed down at the necklace for a long moment. Somehow, it looked even a little more beautiful now that it was in his hands. Glancing back to the silversmith : Thranduil gave him a quick, dismissive gesture.

With another bow, the silversmith was gone, their stride full of pride and his pockets full of gold.

Alone in his living quarters once again, Thranduil looked down to the necklace. He carefully ran a fingertip along the antlers, but didn’t dare touch the gem. He wanted it to be as flawless as it was now when he would present the necklace to Nänielle. And the Elvenking knew exactly when he would give the beautiful piece of work to his beloved.

At Mereth en Gilith.

Very soon.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



	11. Mereth en Gilith ( I )

The night that slowly encroached on the day was a special one. Not only was it the eve of the day Nänielle and Thranduil first met, but it was also the night of the Woodland Realm’s most important and celebrated festival of the kingdom : Mereth en Gilith, the Festival of Starlight. Famous and greatly anticipated, this festival was known for being a spectacular wonder each year. King Thranduil was known for his ability to organize and thrown the most extravagant and entertaining of festivals. Thanks to this and the significance of the festival, Mereth en Gilith was renowned throughout all of Middle Earth.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Like she did every year, Nänielle was a participant of the Festival. She, along with her family and friends, found themselves amongst the throngs of festival goers. The crowd was impressive, and Nänielle soon found herself wandering through the throngs of participants. Though there was plenty to be seen and to do at the festival, the young elleth had a specific purpose in mind. She had to see Thranduil. After two long torturous weeks : The maid desperately needed it. Even if it was just a glimpse of the Elvenking, Nänielle could satiate her desire with that for a while. But in order to do so, she had to venture close to the groups she would have normally been advised to avoid. They were crowds of the higher ranks, ranks far above her own. But they were all too engrossed in their own conversations or the going ons of the festival to pay the young maid any heed. As she got a little closer, the beautiful elleth couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip softly in anticipation. No doubt that Thranduil would look even more breathtaking than usual. Already, Nänielle could feel her heart pounding in her chest with growing excitement and desire.

There he was. Thranduil Oropherion. King of the Wood and Stone.

In an instant, Nänielle felt her heart briefly stop in her chest as the world around her seemed to fall away. Despite being surrounded by other elves and in discussion with them : At that moment, Thranduil was Nänielle’s sole focus. Nobody else around him mattered in that wondrous moment when she finally saw him once again.

The Elvenking looked absolutely resplendent. Clad in elegant and regal robes of deep red, emerald and silver ; each tailored specifically for the King’s impressive frame : Thranduil was a remarkable sight to behold. Atop his head rested a crown of braided silver indicating his rulership. His flawless, blond-white hair flowed freely down his back. His expression was the same stoic one he typically wore. It only seemed to accentuate his strong, well defined facial features even more.

Once it began to beat again, Nänielle felt her heart swell with adoration and longing. The same heart Thranduil had stolen the day he and Nänielle had first met. It had been love at first sight for the young maid, and it had only grown since that fateful day. Seeing Thranduil like this felt almost as though she was falling in love with him all over again. A rush of wonderful, warm and enrapturing emotions flooded through Nänielle’s pounding heart. And despite having missed him terribly those two long weeks, Nänielle had sadly understood their separation was a punishment for her stupid acts. As such, she had never felt tempted to go against her King’s decree. Not even once, as much as it may have caused her heart to ache. Unable to tear her gaze away, Nänielle continued to watch Thranduil. Though, the longer she watched : The more the young maid felt a cold sense of unease work up through her. The Elvenking seemed to be quite busy, staying engaged in the discussion and contributing to it when he could. What ultimately broke the infatuation that had come over Nänielle was the realization of how many other elleths were desperately trying to court Thranduil. They were practically tripping over themselves to get his attention, even if it was for a few mere seconds. Each and every one of them far more rich and beautiful than Nänielle could ever hope to be. Feelings of shame about her feelings and even more about herself overcame her, spoiling her once delighted mood. Averting her gaze, the elleth stared morosely at the ground as sorrow welled up in her to accompany the shame. Even if her love for Thranduil was true, it was not one that would be returned any more. Tears welling up in her eyes, the urge to run away overtook Nänielle. She felt like such a fool, and now all she wanted was to run as far away from the festival as she could. Back to the safety and solitude of her bedroom, there she could cry out her sorrow. Alone. Pivoting quickly and beginning to walk away, Nänielle’s pace quickened as thoughts about what happened two weeks ago began to run through her mind. Perhaps Thranduil was still angry with her for disobeying his order to avoid venturing into the forest. Maybe he had been so disappointed in her he had not seen a reason for them to remain together, despite their promising start. What if it had been Nänielle’s foolish behavior that had pushed him away definitively ? That had ruined the true love blossoming between them ? These thoughts were more than Nänielle could bear.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

For the sake of keeping up his kingly appearances, Thranduil had humored the discussions and seemingly endless approaches of random elleths he had never seen before. And even if he had met them before, he did not remember it since it was of no importance to him. But, after a while : He was thoroughly done with both. So, with a bit of finesse and using the excuse he needed to get more wine : Thranduil managed to extricate himself from the throng of elves that had crowded around him.

He knew Nänielle had to be one of the many elves attending Mereth en Gilith. Somewhere out in the crowds was the young maid his heart had been longing for over the past two weeks. He simply needed to find her. It was just as Thranduil spied the beautiful elleth that the Elvenking saw what appeared to be a thoughtful frown cross Nänielle’s features and she immediately turned away from him. She began to walk away, deeper into the crowd. Thranduil could only assume she had noticed a friend and wished to speak with them. It was not surprising, of course ; given how many elves were milling about. But then, another more alarming thought crossed Thranduil’s mind. What if Nänielle had seen him surrounded by the crowd he had found himself socially mired in earlier ? Perhaps she had thought he had completely dismissed and forgotten about her, given how severe his outburst had been two weeks ago. Determined not to lose Nänielle, especially to his own thoughtlessnes : Thranduil straightened his posture and quickly glanced over the crowd. His gaze, however, always went back to Nänielle. He wanted to keep a close watch on her to ensure he didn’t lose sight of her. Clearing his throat, Thranduil put on his best stately expression before speaking. **« Most esteemed guests of Mereth en Gilith... »** The great Elvenking stated, his voice carrying through the cool air. **« You have my utmost appreciation for your attendance. It is all of you that make this festival as wondrous as it is. »**

The sound of Thranduil’s voice made Nänielle turn around. She had already slowed her pace, having felt his presence draw nearer to her. But now, hearing him speak in such an impressive tone : Nänielle couldn’t help but turn around to watch and listen to him. She quickly wipped her cheeks to try and get rid of the lingering tears, in an attempt to hide the fact she had been crying.

In that split moment when their gazes locked, the world around them seemed to come to a standstill. The two had been apart for two long, lonely, heart-aching weeks. And now, they were finally able to see each other once again. It didn’t matter there was a massive crowd surrounding them. They were the only two being that mattered in that moment. The charge of renewed and requited desire the two shared for each other seemed to lift the haze of self-inflicted solitude.

The moonlight seemed to briefly intensify and Nänielle felt a small smile play across her lips when she recognized the enraptured look Thranduil always used to give her. His feelings for her hadn’t change. She was now certain of it.

However, despite the young maid’s attempts : Thranduil didn’t miss the signs that his dear Nänielle had been crying. Sorrow twisted its way around his heart, but he kept his composure. He knew he had to, in spite of his own personal feelings. He had the attention of the entire kingdom focused on him. Around five hundred elves were giving him their undivided attention, Nänielle included. So, the King continued his speech : **« We all know the importance of this festival cannot be understated. And I would like us all to take a moment to thank those who helped construct, arrange and place the beautiful decorations you can see before you. »**

A round of applause erupted from the crowd, along with approving cheers.

While Thranduil had wanted to be polite to those who had helped get everything ready for the festival, he also had another reason for garnering a long pause in his speech. It gave him the opportunity to gaze at Nänielle and study her for a moment without distraction. She was absolutely breathtaking... Well... Even more than usual. The Elvenking couldn’t help but notice how his beloved Nänielle needed no jewels or expensive clothing to look as gorgeous as she did before him now. The moonlight seemed to cast a halo of silvery light along her long golden hair. Of which had been neatly combed to the side and braided into a neat, thick braid that hung down her left shoulder. Her snow-white dress glistened with small, golden decorations and a gauzy overlay. The shoulders were neatly trimmed to rest on her shoulders, which then led to the front of the dress. It made for a beautiful and tantalizing sight, as the front of the dress plunged down Nänielle’s chest to wrap around and softly cup her full bosom. The rest of the dress then hung down freely around her slender body. Though, as she occasionally shifted her weight or moved around : Thranduil would catch sight of a hint of a curve, as it pressed against the white fabric.

The applause eventually died down.

Once it was quiet again, the Elvenking continued with his speech : **« As you all know... We have a tradition at Mereth en Gilith. One where I have the privilege of being joined by one of our elleths to open the festivities.** **As well as, of course, a song in which she may attempt to teach me how to properly dance. »**

A quiet bout of polite laughter rolled through the crowd at the King’s good humor, because every single one of his subjects knew how much of a excellent dancer he was.

As he spoke, Thranduil’s gaze never left Nänielle. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off her. **« And I believe I know exactly who that elleth is going to be this year... »**

It was in that moment that Nänielle realized Thranduil was about to call out to her. She was going to be the elleth that would dance with him in front of the entire realm. Her heart immediately began to flutter in a mix of petrification and excitement, and the young elleth found herself frozen in place.

**« My dearest Nänielle... May I have the pleasure of your company ? »**

When Thranduil stepped forward and offered his hand to her, Nänielle felt a new rush of energy surge through her. It broke the petrification and guided her through the crowd towards her beloved King. As each step brought her closer to him : Nänielle could see a warm, gentle and frank smile spread across Thranduil’s features. It was a smile that most would see as completely out of character for the normally stern King, but Nänielle knew better. It was a smile that spoke volumes to her. He had known all along she was to be his choice. Moreso, it reassured her again that Thranduil had missed her every bit as much as she had missed him.

As they watched the young elleth approach their King, Nänielle’s family and friends were practically beaming with pride. Not only was the maid being given a great honor to be chosen by Thranduil, but he had called her out by name. Such a thing had never happened before. Their King had always been polite to the elleth he chose, of course. But this time was different. This time : He had called Nänielle out by name, approached her and seemed... different… in the way he treated her.

Nänielle gently clasped her hand around Thranduil’s. The Elvenking couldn’t help but pull her close. It was almost a need at this point, and the young maid didn’t resist. As soon as her slender body pressed up lightly against his own, Thranduil embraced her warmly. The feel of her warm, soft skin. Her light, sweet scent. The way she seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms. It all brought up a wave of familiar comfort that Thranduil had so dearly longed for during those last two weeks. Reflexively, Nänielle cuddled up against her beloved King. She had been well aware of how much she had missed him, but his embrace seemed to bring all of that longing back up in her heart before erasing it completely. Clutching loosely at his elegant robes, Nänielle contentedly breathed in his familiar scent and briefly lost herself in his powerful presence.

**« Shall we dance, my Darling ? »**

The sound of Thranduil’s voice gently pulled Nänielle back to the present moment. She brought her gaze up to the Elvenking’s. He was still favoring her with the same loving smile she had come to greatly appreciate. Nodding in agreement, Nänielle followed Thranduil as he guided her to the large, circular and beautifully decorated dancing floor. As she had the very first day he had met her, Nänielle’s presence instilled a new sense of energy in Thranduil. One he never had the privilege of experiencing before meeting the elleth, but one he now wondered how he had managed to live without. Unable to help himself, the Elvenking strode close to Nänielle ; before engaging in an elegant, lively dance. While he had been trained in the finer arts as part of being nobility : Thranduil had not indulged in such things since his far younger, freer years... until now.

The reaction was not missed by anyone, including Legolas. While most were both in awe and overjoyed to see their King in such a delightful state, he knew there was more to his father’s change in demeanor. If he had needed any more proof Nänielle brought out the best in his father, it was playing out right before him.

The two continued to dance, far longer than was customary for the Dance of Honor with the King. Nänielle was proving herself to be quite the accomplished dancer, with her every step matching her King’s perfectly. Thranduil kept the crowd on the sidelines for as long as he could, wanting it to be solely him and Nänielle on the dance floor for as long as possible.

Finally, though ; and with a single glance : King Thranduil let the awestruck crowds wordlessly know they could join. Soon the dancefloor was filled with various couples, all dancing to the lively music and enjoying the company of their companions. Though the floor was now crowded, Thranduil ensured that he kept Nänielle close to him. Of course, she remained close by his side ; her hand never leaving his own. With the crowd providing enough of a proper distraction, Thranduil discreetly guided Nänielle off the dancefloor. Though she seemed a little puzzled by the action, the young maid didn’t question it. If anything, she was secretly grateful to get away from the crowd. It provided her with some much desired alone time with her dear Thranduil. The festivities continued on, nobody noticing they had both secretly and quietly taken their exit.

**NOTES  
** _Elleth / Female elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



	12. Mereth en Gilith ( II )

After a few minutes of walking, growing farther and farther away from the crowd of festival goers they had left behind : The two found themselves in the secluded serenity of Thranduil’s private gardens. The lush foliage was well kept and absolutely beautiful.

Though she still clung to the Elvenking as though they were still locked in dance, Nänielle couldn’t help but look around to marvel at the magnificence around her. Some of the flowers were ones she had never even seen before ; and in the silvery moonlight, they seemed all the more beautiful. She then felt Thranduil’s grip on her intensify by the slightest degree and Nänielle immediately turned her attention back to him. Before she could indicate any sort of response, his hands slipped to her sides and immediately began trailing upwards. The assured, feathering touch of her King sent small thrills of excitement through her whole body. Thranduil’s hands didn’t stop until his thumbs came to nestle under her full bosom. His hands cupped around the soft, full curves that were only concealed by the fabric of the young elleth’s dress.

Desire of a whole new kind hammered through Thranduil. It was a desire that had been locked away for far too long. One that he had tried to deny, control and conceal for the whole passed year. But now, the Elvenking could no longer do any of these. He didn’t want to. It was too much after those two weeks spent away from each other. All Thranduil wanted to do now was give into this burning desire. And give in he most certainly did. Leaning forward, Thranduil caught Nänielle’s lips with his own. It was a fiery, passionate, insistent kiss... One that elicited a small noise of surprise from the maid as she grabbed Thranduil’s arms to steady herself. The heat of desire had enveloped the King’s entire body, clouding his senses in all of the best ways and coaxing him to lose himself fully in Nänielle. The small noise of surprise that had escaped her throat quickly dissolved into a soft moan of wanton contentedness as Thranduil deepened his kiss. He then placed another one, and then another one... on Nänielle’s full, luscious lips. Her nails pressed against the thick fabric of his robes, thrills of excited anticipation now rippling through her body without pause. Heart now hammering in her chest, Nänielle didn’t resist as Thranduil backed her up against a nearby tree. He never hesitated with his fiery kisses. Even when Nänielle’s back hit against the smooth bark of the tree and the Elvenking had her pinned against it. If anything : It only seemed to intensify the heated, wanton desire between the two. And Nänielle was blissfully ready to give into it fully too. His beautiful elleth’s audible moan sent another – more pronounced – rush of fierce desire through Thranduil. The taste of her lips against his own was sweeter than any honey or wine, and the Elvenking felt as though he simply couldn’t get enough of it. Each kiss left him wanting another. Nänielle seemed eager to oblige, so Thranduil continued to indulge. It was a delectable decadence to indulge in. The only time the King paused was so that they could catch their breaths. Both of them were gasping softly in wanton desire. And Thranduil had only begun to give into his desire for Nänielle... With her still pinned up against the tree : He began to work his kisses across her jawline, then down her slender neck and finally along the soft skin of her exposed chest. Nänielle’s scent was practically intoxicating ; and her moans, wordless assurances and urgings for Thranduil to continue. The Elvenking was all too eager to do so, as by this point the ache of desire had been replaced by a fiery and burning passion. His beloved’s skin tasted just as sweet as her lips, the heat radiating off her slender body stoking the fires of his own want. And as his lips graced across the soft, supple flesh of Nänielle’s full bosom : A rush of pronounced arousal flooded through him to mingle with his desire. Her king’s grip on her never faltered, even as his kisses worked down her body. Moaning and gasping quite audibly by this point, Nänielle arched her back slightly. Reflexively lifting her chest up to Thranduil’s passionate attentions : She ran her slender fingers through his thick, silken hair. The heat deep within her and between her thighs was impossible to ignore by now, and all Nänielle wanted to do was to finally give herself fully to her beloved King.

Whimpering with a heady smile as she felt him kiss along her exposed chest : Nänielle felt her heart skip a beat in pure bliss when she heard and felt Thranduil murmur two words to her.

**« Le melin... »**

There were no words to describe the happiness that overcame Nänielle at the sound of those words, but she did her best to reciprocate. She repeated the words back to Thranduil, yet he continued to whisper them to her. It was in an almost reverent tone, as though he was both apologizing to her for their time apart those last tow weeks and reassuring her such a thing would never happen again.

The effect his beloved Nänielle had on him was a wondrous thing. Under any other circumstances, when facing any other being : Thranduil could be as stern and as stoic as needed. Yet with Nänielle ; his precious, beautiful, perfect Nänielle : The Elvenking found himself completely unable to resist her. It was a weakness he was all too ready to embrace. As his arousal grew stronger, Thranduil’s kisses became rougher and more impatient. Nänielle’s dress was proving to be a more and more frustrating barrier between himself and her, as were his robes. There was a part of him that was ready to tear off the shimmery fabric. The last fragments of his self control were beginning to slip away and Thranduil did nothing to hold onto it. **« I love you so much... »** The Elvenking whispered reverently as he continued to grace the maid’s pale skin with impatient, passionate kisses. He pressed his strong, toned body against Nänielle’s. His quickly growing arousal pressed against her soft thigh from underneath his robes. **« Le melin... my beautiful, dearest, precious Nänielle. »**

Grasping the back of the King’s head, fingers interlacing with his pale hair : Nänielle tilted Thranduil’s head to the side. She leaned forward, but just enough so that she could whisper in his ear. She didn’t want to break the chain of smoldering kisses and affectionate attentions he was favoring her exposed skin with. **« I love you too. »** She whispered ever so softly, ever so beautifully. Feeling emboldened by the way things had played out that evening : The elleth kissed at the edge of Thranduil’s ear, as she continued to whisper words of adoration and love to him. As tears of happiness began to well up at her rosy eyes, Nänielle’s full lips caught the pliable skin of Thranduil’s ear between them. Her heart still hammering excitedly in her chest, she teased at his ear wonderfully ; with her words, with her lips and with the occasional slight soft nip from her teeth.

It was finally all too much for Thranduil, and the last threads of his self control dissolved away under Nänielle’s influence. His hands suddenly relinquished the firm grip they had on Nänielle’s body and slid down to dive underneath her glimmering dress. They pushed the soft fabric upwards, as they glided up along the beautiful elleth’s smooth and warm inner thighs. Driven by wanton desire : Thranduil grabbed the delicate fabric of her panties, tearing them apart and letting the now useless fabric flutter to the ground. He couldn’t wait any longer. He didn’t want to. The ache of his desire had erupted into a fierce, fiery hunger. One that would not be satiated until Nänielle was his and his alone, fully and completely.

Though she gasped in surprise at the sudden display of raw passion from her King, Nänielle didn’t push him away. Not even once. Every advance of his was met with open acceptance. And when he began to hurriedly unlace his own pants : She caught sight of signs of an ache on his features. Quickly clasping her hands on the sides of his face, Nänielle feathered a series of quick but passionate kisses along Thranduil’s face. She so badly wanted to soothe her beloved’s ache in any way she could. So, she continued to pepper his face with kisses and gently keep him pulled close.

Even as he fumbled with the last clasp of his pants : Thranduil could not stop whispering in reverent, loving tones to Nänielle of how much he loved her. How much he regretted having sent her away those long last two weeks. How he had never acted so foolishly in his life. How apologetic he was for what he was doing and about to do to the young maid. And, most importantly : How he was now listening only to his heart. Finally free of his own pants and undergarments : Thranduil grabbed one of Nänielle’s soft thighs, and then the other. In a single, swift movement : He guided her legs up and around his waist before thrusting his thick and erect member into the wet, warm folds of her womanhood. With that single thrust : He completely hilted himself within Nänielle taking her virginity in one, rough thrust. The feel of the young elleth’s taut walls fluttering around his hard manhood, coupled with her sharp cry, sent a pronounced wave of satisfaction and completion through the Elvenking. He continued to tightly clutch at her trembling thigh, growling out a contented sigh. After what seemed like far too long, Nänielle was his and his alone. The elleth was a perfect fit for him. And by taking her virginity, Thranduil had ensured Nänielle would be forever his.

As soon as Thranduil had thrust roughly into her, forcing his manhood into her previously untouched womanhood : Burning pain had blossomed suddenly through Nänielle. She hadn’t been able to muffle her gasped cry, nor stop the tears that brimmed at her eyes. Her nails dug in against his robes, while her grip on the back of his head intensified. The pain then became shivers that rippled through Nänielle’s slender body as she clung to Thranduil, her breathing coming out in trembling pants. Then, just as quickly as the pain had bloomed through her : Realization that she now belonged to her beloved King swept through Nänielle. Realization that it was his hard, thick manhood that had taken her virginity and rendered her his alone. It was that realization that dissolved the pain and made it give way to a pleasure of the likes Nänielle had never experienced before. Another cry escaped her full, soft lips but this one was most assuredly of pure delight.

Thranduil’s lips once again found Nänielle’s, gracing them with another series of deep and passionate kisses. The affection gestures coaxed an equal response from Nänielle, one that she readily gave. Tears of relieved bliss slipped freely down both their faces, mingled when one of them would pause their kisses just long enough to nuzzle the other. It was a moment of overwhelming perfection. After what seemed like insurmountable odds and unwitting actions, they were finally together. They were reunited and finally free to live out the boundless love they shared for each other. Now locked in a perfect union : Thranduil and Nänielle continued to exchange fiery, passionate kisses. Some were on the lips, while others trailed across pale skin or teased at the edge of an ear. The Elvenking kept his newly claimed mate pinned up against the tree, her trembling legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. He wasn’t about to let her go. Not with things just barely beginning. Making a series of slow, steady and rough thrusts into Nänielle : Thranduil muffled her gasps with kisses of equal intensity. The warm blood of her now taken virginity slipped down his hard member, a testament to how completely he had claimed her. Though he could not deny the desire that still hammered through his veins, Thranduil’s intent was not to make love to the young maid. Not yet. No, it was to ensure that their bodies remained united and locked together. As her taut walls stroked along the hard shaft of his manhood with each thrust, Thranduil could feel his climax beginning to rise. The tension coiled up in his core, promising a release like no other. As his thrusts grew in speed and roughness, Thranduil’s breathing began to pick up as well. He caught Nänielle’s lips with his own, muffling his panted breathing. Her fingers clutched fiercely at his shoulders and the back of his head. Such a delightful elleth he had laid claim to !

The intense attentions of love from her King had awakened a side of Nänielle she had never experienced before. Carnal heat fluttered across her skin and teased at the growing tension deep in her core. All she could do now was cling to Thranduil and be completely at his mercy. It was just as thrilling as it was stimulating. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Nänielle recognized she had been claimed by the Elvenking she loved so dearly. It was that realization that spurred on the excited anticipation racing through her. Her next whimper of delight was muffled against Thranduil’s lips when he suddenly, roughly kissed her. She could feel that his actions were getting more intense with each passing second, to which Nänielle gave in completely to.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Nänielle felt the sudden warmth of Thranduil’s seed spilling and filling her. A loud groan reverberated against her full lips, the Elvenking’s grip on her thighs briefly intensifying. And suddenly, in a blissful instant : The tension that had been building up in Nänielle snapped free. Erotic ectasy flooded through the young maid as she climaxed for the first time, eliciting a series of delighted cries she stifled against Thranduil’s lips. Groaning again in obvious contentment when he felt Nänielle climax, Thranduil grabbed the soft curve of her backside. He lifted her up just enough to ensure that he was fully hilted within her. Her warm, taut walls massaged at his manhood ; drawing out every last drop of his own carnal release. The liquid warmth of Nänielle’s climax began to slip down his member, mingling with the traces of crimson along it.

Though he had engaged in such an act once before, there was something most certainly different in his union with Nänielle. An intense love and desire for the elleth he could now call his. It was like a white-hot fire burning through his veins that hungered for more.

As she slowly relaxed against her King, heart pounding in her chest : Nänielle fought to catch her breath. She had never felt such a rush like the one she had just experienced. It was a new, wonderful and incredibly intense flood of emotions and sensations. And she had just shared it with the only being she could have ever envisioned herself doing so. Yet, as soon as her breath began to return : Nänielle found herself craving another release like the first. She wanted to feel Thranduil fill her once again with his thick seed. To hear him groan in carnal release. To share yet another climax with him that would leave them both breathless and their hearts racing.

Senses somewhat returning, the Elvenking kissed Nänielle again. This time : It was a bit softer, though more to provide Thranduil with the opportunity to speak afterwards. His lips fluttered against Nänielle’s as he spoke, neither willing to be too far apart from the other : **« I… My most sincere apologies... my Beloved. »** Thranduil whispered breathlessly to Nänielle. **« I know... I know what I have done i– »**

**« You have done nothing to apologize for. »** Nänielle gently interjected. She kissed him sweetly, nuzzling her face against Thranduil’s. **« Just... Please : Continue... my King. »**

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female elf_

_Le melin. / I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Le Melin. / I love you._


	13. Mereth en Gilith ( III )

** « No, no, no... my dearly Beloved. »** The Elvenking gently countered, returning the affectionate nuzzles. He sneaked in a quick, soft kiss here and there. His words were sincere and reverent. **« I... I should not have… I should not have taken from you what was to be offered in our marriage bed. » **Thranduil reached up and caressed the side of Nänielle’s face with a trembling hand, though he kept his voice low and steady. **« But I promise, my sweet Nänielle... I shall make this right. I sha– »**

**« Father : I have been looking for you as you are needed back at th– »** At the sight of his father in the middle of an act he thought he would never witness, nor did he ever want to see : Legolas froze for a split second. Then, realization struck and he quickly pivoted away, turning his back to the both of them. Completely shaken by the unexpected sight, the young ellon began to take his exit.

The sound of Legolas’s voice abruptly snapped Thranduil out of his carnally muddled senses. Bristling in alarm : The Elvenking slowly and carefully withdrew from his beloved and with a great deal of reluctance. He gave Nänielle an apologetic look as he let her slip down and land back on the ground on her feet. As he composed himself and as Nänielle smoothed out her dress the best she could : Thranduil prepared himself for yet another argument with his son. Though, when he turned to face Legolas : The King was mutely surprised to see he had already turned his back to him. The action helped to soothe Thranduil’s temper by a slight degree, but the sight of Nänielle stepping up to his side momentarily redirected his attention.

**« I apologize for letting myself get carried away, my King. »** The young maid stated worringly. **« I did not intend to have you caught in such a compromising situation. »**

**« No, my sweet Nänielle... Do not apologize. »** Thranduil interjected gently with a shake of his head. He gave her a sincere and loving smile. **« Every moment of our union was pure bliss and I would not trade a single second of it for anything. All I ask is that you wait here for a few minutes while I speak to Legolas. I promise it will only take a short while. »**

Reassured by her King’s words, Nänielle smiled softly and nodded. 

The Elvenking leaned down and nuzzled his face against Nänielle’s adoringly.

A soft flutter of content laughter escaped the elleth’s lips. She then clasped her hands on the sides of Thranduil’s face, returning the affectionate gesture while stroking her hands along his cheeks.

In a last act of endearment before he left to speak with the commander of the royal guard : Thranduil caught Nänielle’s lips with his own in a rough and passionate kiss, as a promise for his return.

Then, with that : The Elvenking turned and followed to go speak with his son.

Though he had been willing to leave his father be for a short while, given the situation he had found them in : The moment Legolas heard Thranduil approach, he turned sharply to face him. Obviously upset : He gave his father a sharp, disapproving look.

It was not missed by the King, who scoffed dismissively : **« Could you not afford me a few hours of decent privacy ? »**

**« How could you ? With her, of all the elleths living in the kingdom ? »** Legolas demanded, with a newly found courage. **« You could have had your choice of any of them and you opted for an inexperienced maid ? »**

**« My decisions are not yours to question. »** Thranduil hissed between clenched teeth as he frowned severely.

**« They are when they potentially put the kingdom at risk. » **Legolas snapped back. **« She is a young and inexperienced woman with whom you seem to completely forget yourself anytime you’re around her. You appear to have lost all sensibility and fail to recognize that such an elleth could never make a suitable queen. If anything, she could be a detriment to the kingdom. One you seem to be all too willing t– »**

**« Enough ! »** Thranduil interrupted sharply. His tone was harsh enough to make Legolas slightly jump in startlement. But the Elvenking was far from done. **« Nänielle is someone I thought I would never be graced with in this life. She is everything to me your mother never was. Someone I can not only freely love, but have such love returned without condition or hesitation. » **Drawing in a slow breath, Thranduil kept his gaze locked on Legolas. **« Finally... You seem to forget she is to be your Queen. You have to show her the same respect you would show your King. »**

The unexpected tirade from his father had rendered Legolas speechless. He could only watch in mute shock as Thranduil turned away from him.

Though when the King spoke again, his words were still meant for Legolas : **« I will not be returning to the festival. You will be going in my stead and taking care of whatever duties need to be tended to. » **Not waiting for another argument from his son : Thranduil promptly exited the room as he returned to his private gardens, where Nänielle was patiently awaiting for him.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Before he even stepped foot into the gardens, Nänielle had been able to sense her beloved was upset. Though she had heard unintelligible slivers of the argument that just occured between father and son, the elleth could not miss the distress emanating from Thranduil. She knew it was not her place to question her King, yet Nänielle also felt deeply compelled to try and soothe his distress in any way she could.

So, when Thranduil rejoined Nänielle : He noticed she appeared preoccupied with her own thoughts, yet still had her focus on him. A faint smile crossed his normally stern features and the Elvenking sighed heavily in what almost sounded like resignation. **« You heard all of that, didn’t you ? »** He murmured.

Nänielle slowly nodded, stepping forward to fondly caress the side of Thranduil’s face. He leaned into her touch, gaze flicking up to the young maid’s. Though she favored him with a warm smile, the Elvenking didn’t miss the inquisitive tilt of her head.

**« Was it that bad ? »** She asked quietly.

**« Legolas… »** Breathing out another heavy sigh, Thranduil looked away as he straightened his posture.** « My... son... brought up a point of my past that is unpleasant to talk about. He knew it would strike a nerve with me and... And it did. »**

**« May I ask what it was about ? »**

Though she was still a little nervous to inquire about something that was obviously distressing her dear King so greatly, Nänielle knew she had to ask. If she was to have any hope of comforting him, she needed to have at least some knowledge of what had transpired. The young elleth only hoped that him telling her would not reopen this old emotional wound any further.

For a moment, Thranduil was silent. And then, he began to slowly pace around through the gardens. He was aware Nänielle’s gaze never left him. Soon, he found his voice again : « **My marriage to my long time deceased wife was an arranged one. It was for politics and bloodline. Not for love. I had spent all my youth envisioning a happy, fruitful and loving relationship with my yet to-be-found wife. I fear it was that sort of foolish daydreaming that made it all the more painful when I found that my betrothed held absolutely no love or desire for me. » **

Though she remained silent, Nänielle couldn’t help but slightly wince in response to the admission. She couldn’t imagine having one’s dreams so cruelly destroyed, especially when it was expected to be a lifetime engagement.

**« Even so, as much as it pained me to do so : I attempted to make the best out of the arrangement. Yet, all my best efforts and attempts just seemed to irritate my wife further. She continued to pull away from me every chance she had. Never did she try to reciprocate my affections. Not even once. » **Thranduil continued. **« Legolas came from the only union in bed we ever had. » **A dark look settled on the Elvenking’s features as he turned his distant gaze to the starry sky above. **« Under normal circumstances where the husband and bride actually do love each other, the marriage is consummated by sharing a bed on their wedding night. However, it was not our case. That complete lack of attraction and love for each other made the consummation... impossible. »**

Nänielle didn’t miss the halting tone Thranduil’s voice briefly took on, but she didn’t press the subject. She was just grateful he was explaining so much to her. It made understanding and comforting him much easier to do.

Thranduil took a deep breath, before he continued : **« Eventually, though... I gave into my basic instincts. I cannot even call it desire. My actions were only fueled by anger and wounded pride. »** Thranduil sighed, gaze flicking across the glimmering stars.** « Nonetheless, I gave in. And my wife and I shared a bed together. It was a dull, loveless copulation. Something we both did out of obligation more than anything else. By that point, I did not care. I simply wanted to prove myself I was able to. Nothing else. »** The Elvenking sighed heavily, shoulders slightly slumping.

Again, another wince crossed Nänielle’s features. She had to stop herself from going to Thranduil’s side. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t want him to think she was trying to interrupt or stop him. So, she clasped her hands together tightly and waited patiently for her King to go on and finish his explanations.

**« When Legolas was born : She fixated all her attention, devotion and adoration on him. I told myself it was simply motherly affection and that very few creatures could be so heartless as to turn on their own offspring. »** A dry grin briefly crossed Thranduil’s features at the statement, but was quickly gone. **« Yet, I couldn’t help but feel resentful every time I saw her doting on Legolas. She was quite obviously capable of love in some capacity. And by that point, I would have settled for being pleasantly tolerated by her. But she pushed me away with the same hand she used to give affection to her son. He ended up being a constant reminder of my failed marriage, of how much his mother loathed me and of how much I loathed her. »**

Averting his gaze from the night sky : Thranduil turned his attention back to the gardens and – more pointedly – to the elleth watching him raptly. He mustered up a weak smile for her benefit, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He could see she was concerned, but she was still being ever patient and letting him speak. The Elvenking couldn’t help but think of how his wife would have simply wandered off by this point, completely uninterested in what he had to say.

What a stark, welcome contrast Nänielle was.

**« Though I know it angers Legolas, I never loved his mother. This is why I felt nothing when she was killed. She left me with nothing to miss or grieve over losing, except my eternal regrets to have been weak enough to yield to my own pride. »** Thranduil explained. Now, the words were flowing freely despite the harsh bitterness of the memories. **« I was saddened by the fact Legolas lost a mother who loved him and who he loved in return. There is nothing of her to remember for him. I saw no need for a tomb for a Queen who never wanted to be my Queen. No need for inscriptions of loving words that would have been empty lies. And unfortunately : Legolas serves as a constant reminder of a miserable, loveless union that has haunted me from the day it had been sealed. But above all, of a night where I lost all control in a fit of rage and wounded pride. » **

Though he didn’t necessarily say it aloud, Nänielle could both see and feel the angry hurt radiating from Thranduil’s words.

He spoke like a cornered, wounded animal would act. Scarred, hurt and desperate for even the hint of a reprieve. Even his posture had changed. No longer did he hold himself upright and proud. Instead : His shoulders were now slouched, dark gaze downcast and voice vaguely despondent and tepid in contrast to its normal stern tone.

**« Nonetheless, I took his education in charge. He was still to be my heir after all. » **However, the mention of _heir_ drew another heavy sigh from Thranduil and he shook his head. **« Though I fear it may have all been in vain. Legolas never wanted to have anything to do with the kingdom he was set to inherit. He would rather explore and travel the world. Looking back on it now, I see it would have been far fitter to simply give him up to a family that could have loved and raised him for the life he wanted to lead. But at the time, I thought I was doing the right thing by following the protocole. And... I was a little desperate, too. »** Again, Thranduil sighed ; a sad smile on his features. **« In the end, though : I am left with nothing. »**

That was it.

That single statement – said with such a defeated morose tone – compelled Nänielle to move forward. She could no longer let Thranduil drown himself in such terrible memories. Not if she could do something to help it. The elleth couldn’t imagine living such a lonely, isolated life. Especially when it seemed that Thranduil’s main desire had been to have a loving family. Instead, he had been scorned for it and given a wife that hadn’t even liked him. Much less loved him. And even in her death, she had left Thranduil with an unwanted son that had come to despise his sire and missed his mother. Coming from a family that loved and adored her, Nänielle could imagine how terrible Thranduil must have felt. Day after day : He suffered in stoic silence, upholding a stern facade for the sake of his kingdom. But having no one to turn to.

No one until now, that is.

Walking over with two graceful strides, Nänielle gently took one of Thranduil’s hands in her own. She clasped the side of his face with her other hand, caressing her thumb across his cheek. Mustering up a warm and loving a smile the best she could, Nänielle leaned upwards and kissed her beloved King sweetly on his lips before speaking : **« I always knew you were a great and fair King. But now, I see just how strong you truly are. You ruled your kingdom with a clear mind and strong convictions, despite the deep wounds you secretly carried in your heart. »** Nänielle tilted her head endearingly. **« But, now : You can have everything you have always wanted, my Love. Now, you can have everything you have desired and dreamed of. Even more, if you wish so... »** She whispered, still favoring him with her adoring smile. As she continued to caress the side of Thranduil’s face, Nänielle went on. **« I love you more than any words could ever describe it. I will gladly and happily be your Queen. So that I may love you unconditionally and for all of the kingdom to bare witness. So that everyone who meets you will know that you have a wife who adores you and loves you endlessly. So that you won’t have to bear the burden of ruling this kingdom on your own any longer. »**

The sadness began to fade from Thranduil’s features and his smile took on a notably more hopeful tone the more he listened to Nänielle. He reached up and set his hand atop Nänielle’s, holding it to his face. After a brief moment of hesitation : The Elvenking looked at the young maid, icy-blue eyes slightly glimmering. **« Go on... »** He whispered ; sounding almost as though he was pleading for Nänielle to continue, as though he needed her to.

Though a hint of blush rose to Nänielle’s cheeks, she continued to speak without hesitation :** « We could build a family of our own over the years. One that will not only strengthen the kingdom as a whole, but make you… finally… a father. »** Drawing in a short breath, Nänielle gave Thranduil another kiss as though to add credence to words. Especially the ones she was about to say. **« Through it all, though : I can promise you that I will always be at your side. To love, cherish and support you. No matter the trial and no matter the consequences. I will always be yours and I will always be there. »**

Whatever grief that may have been haunting the Elvenking was completely erased by Nänielle’s sweet, sincere words. A warmth spread through his heart of a sort he had never felt before. The beautiful elleth before him was not only giving him hope for the future, but she was also cleaing the pains of his past once again. She did so with such grace and ease that he could not help but marvel at her. Thranduil simply could not get enough of this wondrous, divine elleth named Nänielle.

His Nänielle.

**NOTES  
** _Elleth / Female elf_

_Ellon / Male elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf  
Ellon / Male elf_  



	14. Mereth en Gilith ( IV )

Words failing him, Thranduil leaned forward and kissed Nänielle. The first was a deep kiss, full of unspoken gratitude and appreciation for her patience and understanding. Then, there was another kiss ; except this one was a bit more insistent, the embers of desire sparked inside Thranduil once again at the sweet taste of Nänielle’s soft lips.

The young maid could feel her King’s desire rising once more, his kisses growing rougher with each consistent one. His firm body once again pressed up against her own and she could feel the definite evidence of his arousal pressing against the confines of his trousers. It was a change Nänielle openly welcomed, letting herself lean against Thranduil ; as he gripped at her supple, slender body. And as her heart began to flutter excitedly in her chest once again, new waves of anticipation rushed through Nänielle’s body.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Then, without a word : Thranduil began to pull Nänielle with him as he shuffled backwards slowly. Though his pace may have been slow, his direction was knowing and assured. Even though Thranduil may not have been able to see where he was going as he was far too busy lavishing Nänielle’s lips, jawline and neck with rough and adoring kisses : The Elvenking never faltered. And slowly but surely, he guided both himself and Nänielle out of the gardens and into the welcoming warmth of his living quarters.

The two barely made it to the King’s lavishly plush bed, with Nänielle collapsing into the soft bedding only to have Thranduil promptly pin her there before the Elven King was fervently tugging at the elleth’s dress. He barely avoided tearing the shimmering fabric, only managing to do so because Nänielle obligingly arched her back. Doing so, she pressed her full breasts against Thranduil’s chest ; wriggling out of her dress as it was pulled off her. Tossing the unneeded garment aside, Thranduil began fumbling with his own robe overcoat. He refused to let his lips leave Nänielle’s for any extended amount of time, really only pulling back long enough to whisper rushed words of love and adoration. Promises that he would make her his proper Queen. That they would have a proper wedding night. But for now, he just wanted her. He needed her.

Of course, Nänielle reciprocated every word and gesture. She would occasionally clutch at the back of Thranduil’s head when he graced her throat with kisses, moaning audibly through parted lips. And to each promise from her beloved King, Nänielle nodded quickly and managed to gasp out an affirmation of some sort. She knew Thranduil would do as he said, that he would keep his word. But in this moment, all Nänielle wanted was to be his and his alone. 

Finally free of his own robes : Thranduil slid his hand up along Nänielle’s thigh, relishing the feel of the inviting warmth radiating from between them. Though she couldn’t deny she loved the feel of her King’s hand on her, Nänielle held up a hand when Thranduil’s hand then went to the belt around his waist. She smiled up at him, cheeks flushed red with heated anticipation ; and slowly sat up. Though he was confused by the gesture, Thranduil didn’t argue. Instead, he leaned back when Nänielle sat up ; giving her a confused look, but with a faint smile nonetheless. He wasn’t entirely sure what she had planned, but the elleth seemed to know what she intended. It was only when Nänielle’s hands began to slowly undo Thranduil’s belt – her gaze still upwards at him – that the Elvenking understood what his beloved intended.

**« Let me honor you… my King. »** She said softly, her smile unwavering as she slid his belt free and set it aside.

For the first time: Thranduil found himself slightly taken aback, but pleasantly so. Such a gesture had never been made towards him. And while it was most welcome, Thranduil was still surprised nonetheless. Noticing her King’s brief hesitation, Nänielle looked up at him imploringly. She wanted to do this for him, to honor him in such a way ; but only if it was something he wanted as well. Giving the waistline of his pants and undergarments a tentative tug, Nänielle looked up to Thranduil for an answer. That seemed to pull him out of his thoughts and the pale-haired King nodded in agreement, reaching down to caress the side of Nänielle’s face. Smile widening at the affirmation, Nänielle continued in pulling down both Thranduil’s pants and undergarments. As she knelt down before the Elvenking : The young maid couldn’t help but marvel at how toned and handsome Thranduil truly was. Though she had been privy to displays of his strength, especially so recently : Now, Nänielle had the opportunity to appreciate and take in every detail. The way his muscles rippled under his pale and flawless skin. The soft warmth that radiated off his stoic body. The rich scent of the forest that wafted from him. They were all parts of Nänielle’s impressive and beloved King that she gratefully took in. As soon as Nänielle reached Thranduil’s exposed, firm manhood : She teasingly caught the tip with her soft lips. Though she had never done such an act before, Nänielle made sure her actions were slow and thorough. And after letting her tongue roll over the tip of Thranduil’s member : Nänielle took in as much as she could, pressing her tongue up against the hard shaft. The wave of stimulation was unlike any Thranduil had ever felt. An audible groan rumbled from his throat, as he reached down to grab the top of Nänielle’s head. It was an act to both reassure her and steady himself, with Thranduil closing his eyes to enjoy the carnally blissful feeling even more. As Nänielle worked her mouth up and then back down his manhood, tongue and soft lips gracing every firm inch : Thranduil groaned again, having to grab the bedpost with his free hand. Smiling to herself at the sound of her King’s groan and the taste of his arousal, Nänielle continued. She reached up and gently grasped at his sides, pausing when he briefly grabbed the back of her head to hold her still for the moment. Her thumbs rubbed slow circles against his sides, and when she felt him push into her mouth : Nänielle resumed her oral ministrations. Gasping at the renewed oral teasing : Thranduil clutched at the back of Nänielle’s head, his fingers interlacing through her silken hair. While he couldn’t deny he had never experienced such stimulation on a physical level, there was a definite exhilaration that came from being gratified in such a manner. From his current vantage point as he stood over Nänielle, he could watch her slender body and incredibly talented mouth writhe and work before him. Her tongue then slid across the shaft of his manhood once again and sent a fresh jolt of stimulation through Thranduil. It coaxed his climax forward in the most carnal way, fueled by the sight of the beautiful naked elleth knelt before him. His grip on the back of Nänielle’s head briefly intensified, another groan rumbling from the back of the King’s throat. Though she heard Thranduil groan, felt his grip and tasted a new smattering of his arousal : Nänielle continued. She certainly did not want to leave her King wanting. So, she continued to work her mouth up and down his manhood. She could feel it growing harder and a little larger against her soft lips, yet another indicator of his rapidly approaching climax. And so, the elleth continued her oral ministrations and teasings ; finding a sense of both pride and enjoyment in the fact that she was able to honor her King in such a way. And for the first time, too.

**« Nänielle… ! »**

The rasped whisper of her name was all the warning Nänielle received before Thranduil’s climax snapped free. Senses spiraling into an erotic mess : They pulled an audible groan from the Elvenking, as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes to fully give into the overwhelming carnal indulgence. He grabbed the top of Nänielle’s head, but let her continue to suckle at his manhood and draw out every pulse of his peak.

Finally, as the pride-stroking bliss began to fade and his senses returned to him : Thranduil slowly opened his eyes to gaze down at Nänielle. She let the Elvenking’s manhood slowly slide out of her mouth, before looking up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a shy smile on her glistening lips, with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and around her full breasts. Sliding his hand from the back of Nänielle’s head to caress against her cheek, the Elvenking took a moment to not only catch his breath and compose himself but to appreciate the beauty knelt before him. Indeed, Nänielle was absolutely gorgeous. Her round pink eyes were currently looking up at him with the utmost love, devotion and adoration. Her full lips were turned up in a small – even slightly coy – smile. Her silken, blonde hair – adorned with a faint halo of moonlight gleaming through the nearby window – graced down her shoulders and back. Indeed, this lovely elleth that had so effortlessly stolen Thranduil’s heart was breathtaking beyond compare. And he wanted every last bit of her for himself and himself alone.

Strength and composure having returned, a new flash of desire spurred against Thranduil. He reached down and effortlessly scooped up Nänielle, pulling her up off the floor. Though he heard her gasp softly in surprise, the Elvenking didn’t hesitate. As soon as he could, he pinned her back against the plush bedding. In an instant : Thranduil began leaving a trail of rough and impassioned kisses down from Nänielle’s lips, along her throat and then even further down her body. She reached up to clutch at Thranduil, nails gently pressing against his flawless skin. The Elvenking barely felt the touches, far too focused on once more claiming his soon-to-be Queen. With a single, hard thrust : Thranduil hilted himself fully inside the soft, warm folds of Nänielle’s womanhood once again. He muffled her sharp cry of surprise with another fiery kiss, feeling the wet warmth around his manhood flutter as it struggled to accommodate the sudden intrusion. Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her legs up to wrap them around his waist ; ensuring that each thrust would be full and deep. The pace Thranduil set was fast and torrid, wanton desire hammering through his veins. He kissed Nänielle roughly, over and over ; occasionally pulling her tongue up to flit across his lower lip. Though her slender body bucked with each hard thrust, Nänielle found herself fittingly pinned between Thranduil’s toned body and the plush bedding. All she could do was cling to her King and revel in every moment of their carnal copulation. Whatever sensibility and composure Thranduil may have had moments before was gone, lost in the heat of his desire. How wonderful her womanhood felt so tautly enveloping his hard member. How sweet her lips tasted against his own. He simply couldn’t get enough of Nänielle, wanting more and more after every thrust and every kiss. The mattress, though thick and meant to cushion, creaked faintly under the torrid lovemaking. The quiet squeaks were coupled with Nänielle’s soft gasps and Thranduil’s audible groans. As he continued his wanton pace, Thranduil continued to kiss down Nänielle’s jawline and throat. He whispered to her all sorts of loving nonsense and adoration. Yet, all of it was spoken with the utmost sincerity. He had never been able to completely let himself give into desire like this. Never been able to love another being so freely and deeply. And never had he had such intense feelings of love and affection reciprocated in kind. It was like the sweetest and most intoxicating wine that he simply could not get enough of. Returning her King’s fiery kisses whenever she could, Nänielle could feel his next climax begin to notch up. It was noticed in the way his breathing picked up, the way his whispered adorations became a little more breathless. And the undeniable feel of his manhood pressing more firmly against her soft walls. It was all such a thrill for the young maid. Not only to be locked in such a delightful copulation with Thranduil, but to know that she was giving him something he had desired so dearly for so long. The mere thought of it sent thrills of excitement through her entire body, thighs trembling as she kept them tightly wrapped around the Elvenking’s waist.

**« Nänielle… ! »**

The groaned whisper of her name was all the elleth needed to hear. She knew Thranduil was getting close to his next climax. She could hear it. She could feel it. So, combing her fingers through his pale hair with slender faintly shaking fingers : Nänielle kissed Thranduil deeply, her tongue slipping out to flit across his lips.

**« Yes... my Dearest... »** She whispered breathlessly, lips fluttering against Thranduil’s. **« That’s... That’s it ! »**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Thranduil noted how pleasantly different it felt to be coaxed along in such a way. For his pleasure to be considered and encouraged. Never before had he experienced such consideration. It was certainly a most welcome change. And it most certainly made everything in this perfect union all the more intense. 

With a rough gasp as his climax peaked : Thranduil thrust deep into Nänielle, completely hilting himself within her. He tightly gripped her side, rocking back and forth to not only draw out his climax for as much as possible but to get Nänielle to join him in the bliss of erotic release. The firm and consistent motions were more than enough. And soon : Nänielle’s gasped, delighted cries rang out to join Thranduil’s audible groans. As the Elvenking spilled his seed deep within her : Nänielle kissed him sweetly, clutching at his back and arching her own. Their senses spun in a heady mess, passion and heat radiating from their trembling bodies.

As the thrill of release left him : Thranduil collapsed partially atop Nänielle, bracing himself with his forearm. Kissing her forehead, whispers of appreciation tumbling from his lips : The Elvenking nuzzled his face against the elleth’s. Despite the brief exhaustion currently seeping through him : There was still the definite exhilaration of being wanted by such a beautiful, generous and graceful being.

Smiling warmly when Thranduil kissed and nuzzled her, Nänielle returned the affectionate gestures. She continued to comb her fingers through his hair, though slower now.

The brief pause gave them both time to catch their breath, simply enjoy the blissful tiredness that followed such intense climaxes.

After a few minutes passed, however : It was more than apparent Thranduil was hardly finished. Desire had a funny way of growing hungrier over time, and it was the first time the Elvenking was allowed to give into this kind of hungry desire. And now, it was already seeking out more fulfillment. **« My beautiful, precious Nänielle... »** Thranduil groaned, once again beginning to thrust in and out of the young maid. He grasped her thigh, guiding her to keep her legs wrapped around his waist.

Giggling softly in contented delight, Nänielle nodded and leaned up to kiss Thranduil deeply. Taking his cue, she arched her back once again ; allowing him a deeper, more fulfilling angle within her. A soft glisten of sweat gleaned across her pale skin ; one that was kissed away by Thranduil’s renewed, imploring attentions. Setting a now familiar pace with his thrusts : Thranduil continued to kiss along Nänielle’s jawline, neck and chest. Once more, he complimented her with loving nonsense and breathless adorations ; of which were all returned between Nänielle’s soft gasps. And once more : Her warm womanhood invited Thranduil’s member, coaxing forward yet another climax. The love and desire sparked between the two seemed to only grow with each passing minute. Even after they shared climax after climax, reveling in the carnal release and blissful aftermath of each : Both Thranduil and Nänielle were only energized by the presence of the other. Such a notable night was made all the more memorable for the two lovers in perfect union with each other.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Finally though after several intense and heart-racing climaxes, and having changed positions midway through their copulation : Exhaustion crept up on them both.

Back now leaned up against the intricately carved head of the bed, Thranduil was looking down at Nänielle.

She had more or less collapsed against him, still straddling him. Her back rose and fell as she worked to catch her breath.

Thranduil found himself reluctant to let her go.

Nuzzling at the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent : The Elvenking stroked down her back.

Though her slender body trembled intermittently, Nänielle still clung to him.

He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his own chest and the warmth radiating off her pale skin.

Though her tired body ached in seemingly every place : It was incomparable to the incredible, intense pleasure she had just experienced. Thranduil’s adoring words still echoed in her ears. The elleth couldn’t help but be amazed by the fact that her dear King had so much love and passion pent up within him. Not only that, but that he had chosen her to be the one to share them with.

Every now and then, the Elvenking would whisper another reassurance to his beloved. He promised her he would make good on his word, that she would be his Queen, that they would rule the kingdom together and that they would have the strong and loving family they both wanted.

And despite the tiredness that had settled in her, Nänielle couldn’t help but smile softly. With a soft moan : The elleth sat up, continuing to straddle Thranduil.

He reached up and caressed the side of her face, when she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Returning the soft gesture, Nänielle beamed up tiredly but warmly at her King.

Somewhere far off in the distance, they could both hear the sounds of the festivities. Yet, given the very late hour : They knew that such celebrations would eventually be coming to a close.

**« Though I fear I must go for now, my King : I promise I will always return and always be at your side for as long as you’ll want me. »** Nänielle whispered, leaning up to kiss Thranduil sweetly. **« My love and support are yours and yours alone, for as long as you’ll want and need them. »**

Tightly hugging Nänielle to him, Thranduil kissed the side of her face and nuzzled the top of her head. **« My desire and love for you know no bounds or end. »** The Elvenking replied reverently, clutching Nänielle to him as he spoke. **« And I will have you at my side for as long as the eternity will allow it. »**

After sharing one more deep, passionate kiss : The two parted with great reluctance.

They got dressed into what remained of their clothes, though snuck in the occasional caress or kiss while doing so. Even now, after everything that had transpired : They still couldn’t get enough of the other. Finally, though : It came time for Nänielle to take her leave. The festival would be drawing to a close soon and she did need to return home. So, with a little help from Thranduil to ensure she would be able to exit his appartments without being seen : Nänielle snuck back home in the cover of night.

Apart once again, both Thranduil and Nänielle already found themselves longing for the other. They were able to find some small comfort in the fact that they knew they would see each other again soon, though that time couldn’t come soon enough for either. Nonetheless, as soon as they had both cleaned up and gone to bed : Pleasant exhaustion crept back up on them. Within minutes, both Thranduil and Nänielle had retired for the remainder of the night ; each dreaming sweetly of the other.

**NOTES**

_Elleth / Female Elf_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Sindarin / English :  
_Elleth / Female elf_  



End file.
